Song for Marcella
by twinsparadox
Summary: As Jane and Maura get closer to each other, a case steeped in Irish culture and mystery threatens to pull them apart.  The title comes from a song of the same name by Bik McFarlane.  Reviews are love!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Song for Marcella

**Rating**: T for now; may become M later

**Pairing**: Jane/Maura

**Spoilers**: Some references from all S1 and S2 episodes up to and including, "My Own Worst Enemy." The story is AU from there.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. If I did, they'd be married and hanging out on Showtime ;)

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_If you can stand by me like yesterday,_  
><em>I´ll find the strength to carry on,<em>  
><em>So let your spirit shine along the way,<em>  
><em>And our day will surely come.<em>

_-From 'Song for Marcella,' by Bik McFarlane_

* * *

><p>Maura weaved slightly leaning against Jane's arm as they exited the Dirty Robber. Maura's glazed eyes and wobbly countenance told Jane all she needed to know. Maura Isles was drunk. Jane and Maura walked arm and arm in silence as they made their way to Jane's Crown Vic. Jane escorted Maura to the passenger's side of the car, and Maura slumped a little indelicately against the door as Jane unlocked it.<p>

It wasn't like the good doctor to drink to excess, Jane thought, but then again there had been many things in recent history that weren't like the good doctor. Lying, deflecting, evading, keeping secrets…

"Oompf. I don't feel so good. How many whiskeys did I drink?" Maura said as she gracelessly tried to lower herself into the seat, tugging at her restrictive Valentino pencil skirt like it was a latex glove she was trying to remove.

"I think the final count was four. You can blame Korsak for that." Jane smirked as she walked around to the driver's side and eased her way into the driver's seat. "That's his official remedy for the heartbroken. One part pain, four parts Jameson's." They hadn't officially discussed Ian again after his abrupt departure a few days ago, but Jane knew as sure as she knew her own name, Maura was hurting and not handling it well.

"You know, " Maura mused resting heavily against the seatbelt, "Ian… loves whiskey. " Jane glanced over at her briefly, her eyes rolling as they shifted back to the road. Oh here it comes, Jane thought. Maura continued, "Hard liquor was hard to come by in Ethiopia but when he'd get it, we'd thoroughly enjoy it together drinking into the wee hours. He would read poetry to me in an Irish brogue, and then we'd fall into be- "

"-Uh yeah, um, sounds fucking fantastic…" Jane interrupted in a grumble, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"What was that?" Maura asked.

"I said, he sounds like Captain Fantastic." Jane retorted sarcastically.

Maura turned her head in Jane's direction and knitted her eyebrows like she was trying to puzzle something out before returning to look out the window. Her face transformed itself in quick succession; wistful, sad, and then to more than a little green around the gills.

"Hey, roll down the window there, Boozy McGee. It'll help." Jane quipped with a little humor to her tone, hoping to bring a little lightness back into the moment.

"I haaaate your windows, Jane. " Maura whined. "They're so….blowy."

"Blowy? Did you make that up yourself? You _must_ be wasted if the great Googlemouth is making up words like 'Blowy.'"

Maura scowled at Jane.

"Sorry, Maur, but we can't all have solar powered ventilation fans." Jane said in a slightly singsong mocking tone. "Besides. Cold air, is cold air, right? Isn't that what you're always telling me?"

Maura sighed, and leaned her head against the half rolled down window, fixing her gaze outside. She remained quiet as Jane drove them to Maura's house, the lights and rhythm of the car lulling Maura into a light, drunken slumber.

Jane pulled into the driveway of Maura's house, cut the engine, and nudged Maura's knee. "Time to wake up, sleeping beauty."

"Unnngh…" Maura groaned, "I wanna stay right here." Maura continued to doze, her head resting on the back of the seat rest.

"Nope. Not gonna happen," Jane said as she made her way around to the passenger side door. "You'll freeze to death, plus I just got the upholstery cleaned." She opened the door, unbuckled Maura's seat belt, and stood up looking down at the ME.

Maura lolled her head around, opening her eyes and finally focusing on Jane's face just staring at her blankly.

"C'mon, let's go." Jane said, moving to grab Maura's elbow.

"Nuh, uh." Maura grumbled, clumsily evading Jane's grasp on her elbow.

Jane eased back up, placed her hands on her hips, and glared at Maura. "Maura, we can do this easy way or the hard way."

Something in Maura's brain sparked at that comment, and she popped her eyes open, lifted her head, looked up at Jane and shook her head slowly back and forth in a disapproving way. Their eyes caught each other in a duel, Maura retreating quickly knowing when Jane had her beat.

"Fine." Maura said after a moment, climbing her way out of the car; staggering somewhat, and frowning at Jane. "And I don't need your help."

Amused, Jane followed Maura up the steps to her door, walking behind her, lest she lose balance and end up ass over tea kettle in her flower fountain. They made their way to the door, and Maura fumbled around her Louis Vitton for her keys. Pulling them out, she instantly dropped them.

"Hmpf." She says, "My hand-eye coordination seems to be a bit compromised."

A thousand snarky remarks sat on Jane's tongue unsaid. She just couldn't get over the current state of her best friend. Drunk, clumsy, and brooding- three words that Jane definitely never associated with Dr. Maura Isles. Captain Fan-fucking-tastic had done a real number on her and Maura was completely out of sorts. Jane was not pleased. She was tired, her toe still hurt, and there was another feeling simmering below she wasn't quite ready to name. Ever since Ian's departure, Jane couldn't stop herself from being hyperaware of Maura's moods. Of all the swinging states Maura expressed, Jane knew one thing was for certain. Her friend was devastated, and it left Jane feeling confused, angry, and resentful. Still, a giggle found its way out of Jane's mouth when Maura finally got her key in the lock, muffling a distinct "Shit" as she dropped said keys again, this time in her entry way. Make that four words Jane never associated with Maura, Jane thought. This was going to be one for the record books.

"C'mon. Let's get you to bed." Jane said, as they wandered though the living room. Jane led Maura to her bedroom by the elbow, Maura trying in vain to steer out of Jane's reach and amble toward the kitchen. "Water, Jane. I need some water," she whined, as Jane corralled her back.

"You think?" Jane mused. "Let's get you to your room, and then get water. I'll even put it in a hi-ball glass. Thanks to Ma, I know exactly where they are." Jane smirked, as she grabbed said glass. Maura pouted but let Jane guide her down the hall to her room. Jane added, "You probably drank seven hi-balls worth of liquor tonight. You're gonna be hurtin' tomorrow."

"You know," Maura began as she flopped down to sit on the side of the bed, "It's a common misconception that alcohol is the true cause of the hangover. Jane tried to hide her amusement at a slightly slurring Maura Isles and let her continue. "The ethanol in an alcoholic beverage is actually converted to acetaldehyde by the enzyme alcohol dehydro- dehyd—err… dehydrogenase," Maura continued to ramble as she stood up and proceeded to remove her heels, skirt, blouse, and stockings and unceremoniously pushed them into Jane's arms.

"It is converted from acetaldehyde to acetic acid by the enzyme acetaldehyde dehydrogenase, which is different." She continued, as she sat back down on the bed in her camisole and underwear, and looked up at Jane.

"And acetaldehyde is between 10 and 30 times more toxic than alcohol itself." She trailed off while Jane hung up her clothes and moved toward the bathroom to fill the hi-ball she'd gotten in the kitchen with water.

"Okay, Drunkapedia. If that's your fancy way of saying you get dehydrated and feel like shit, I got that." She set the glass on the bedside table and stood back up to look down at Maura.

Maura was staring blankly at a point behind Jane, looking tired, defeated, and more exhausted than Jane could ever remember seeing her.

"Maur," said Jane. No response.

"Maura, hey. Ya still with me?" Jane asked as she squatted down in front of Maura's knees and moved her eyes to within Maura's line of sight.

Maura slowly moved her eyes to lock on to Jane's, and sighed.

"I told you he was the love of my life, Jane. But I guess I don't even really know what that means. He wasn't even in the same hemisphere with me for longer than a few weeks at a time," she whispered. Jane's expression softened at Maura's tone, as a glassy sheen coated Maura's hazel eyes. It sent a dagger straight to Jane's heart, and her expression softened even more. She visibly ached for the other woman. Captain Fuckface… What a Jackass, Jane thought.

Jane moved her hands to cup Maura's knees and remained quiet, waiting for the ME to continue.

"I probably would've married him. He was the first person I let in, Jane, and he…" Maura huffed out a breath, tucked a curl behind her ear, and dropped her chin to her chest. "God, what's wrong with me?" Maura said, exasperated, she accented her point with waving hands. "I'm such a fool. "

"Maura-" Jane interjected.

"No." Maura interrupted, "First Garret turns out to be a murderer, and now Ian is a drug runner. Are…are all my exes going to turn out to have a criminal record?"

"God, I hope not," Jane mumbled out of the side of her mouth.

Maura stopped, and huffed out a breath. "And if they do, what does that say about me?" Maura looked pleadingly to Jane, a pained, confused look on her face. Jane wilted at her expression.

"Hey, oh, eh. You listen to me, " Jane's voice dropped an octave, serious and sweet. "You are an amazing, beautiful, smart, and funny woman, Maura Isles." Maura looked up into Jane's face again, Maura's lower lip quivered into a slight smile. Jane continued, "Garret was a devious prick. And Captain Fu… um… Fantastic, is a douchebag. Neither of them ever deserved you."

Maura laughed at that, moving her hands to rest on top of Jane's. Their eyes remained fixed on each other, and Maura felt a warmth bloom in her chest. After a few beats Maura starting talking.

"Jane I… I want to apologize."

"For what, Maura? Don't be silly. You don't owe me anything."

"No, I do. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for… for being weird. I've…I've never had a friendship like yours before, and I've been just so used to dealing with things….things like Ian….alone. I guess I never thought about how it might affect anyone else. How it might affect you. That maybe… that maybe it could hurt you, too."

"Maura it's okay—"

"No Jane, I need to say this. Your friendship- it's the most important relationship in my life. I don't want to hurt you. Ever. It means so much that you have trust in me." Maura stopped for moment, shaking her head slightly, to clear it or gain composure, Jane wasn't sure. When Maura looked up again her eyes were bright and shining. "Being your friend…it gives me strength. It gives me strength to get through this. With you…" She paused, smiling a fractured smile at Jane, "…I know I will."

Jane let the words settle around her heart like a balm she didn't even know she needed. Maura's detachment from her had stung and it cut deep. With Maura's confession, Jane could feel some of the pieces of hurt fall away, and be soothed by the unconditional care and affection she always held close for this woman, no matter what happened between them.

"Well, you got me Maura. It's gonna take more than a drug running Captain Asshat subjecting me to torture-by-toe, to make me to jump ship. You're… you're family." Jane said.

Maura's fractured smile became a radiant grin and she replied, "So, we're okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay. We're more than okay." Jane said quietly, her voice ragged and deep.

"Thank you," she replied. She moved her hand to cup Jane's jaw, and lightly rubbed her thumb back and forth,

"Anytime. " Jane said, a slight hitch to her voice, as she moved her hand to cover Maura's resting on her jaw. "I'm warning you though. If the next ex turns out to be a former Goldman-Sachs CEO, you're on your own. " Maura laughed, as Jane winked at her and squeezed the hand still on her cheek, then moved both hands together to join her other hand which placed something in Maura's palm.

"Here. You're gonna need these."

Maura looked down into her palm, to see four small, round brown tabs of ibuprofen. She laughed again and took the pills, chasing them down with some of the water Jane had gotten for her. She eased herself back under the covers, laying her head gingerly on her pillow, as Jane stood up never breaking eye contact with her.

"Sleep well. I'll have a nice large cappuccino waiting for you in the morgue bright and early." Jane said.

Maura smiled, and nodded her head, drowsily. "Oh! Jane!" Maura's voice perked up.

"Yes?" Jane drawled.

"Skim milk." Maura said emphatically. Or as emphatically as a three-sheets-to-the-wind, almost passed out ME could manage.

"How could I forget, your highness." Jane cracked a smile at Maura, as she readied to turn and go.

"'Night, Jane." Maura said to Jane's retreating back. "Oh wait! One more thing." Maura managed to utter.

"What is it now?" Jane said as she turned around, feigning annoyance. Maura's eyes caught her in their snare, something in them pinning Jane to the floor.

"I… I love you, Jane." Maura offered quietly. "Thank you for being my family, too."

Jane's breath momentarily hitched in her lungs, and her stomach dropped like an anvil to her feet. Maura's gaze was so open, vulnerable, and aching; bleeding out to Jane in its raw intensity. The very last vestiges of jealousy, betrayal and child-like petulance that still clung to Jane were instantly leeched out of her that moment she beheld the most important person in her life, giving her the gift of rare emotional honesty. Something that was way too scarce as of late, and drunk or not, Maura had let the carefully guarded wall to her feelings be exposed not once but twice tonight. Jane couldn't help but be moved.

"Love you too, Maura." She exhaled on a breath, as she walked back over to the bedside, bent down and kissed Maura on the forehead. "Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Oh my sheets are completely sanitary. I assure you, there are no insects in here." Maura replied, on the edge of sleep.

"It's an expression, Maur." Jane said as she turned to go. "A, what do you call it, colloquialism?" She continued toward the door, pausing one last time in the doorway to turn around and look at Maura as she turned off the light.

"Good night," Jane whispered, and she stood for moment, transfixed by the peaceful, softened face of a sleeping Maura Isles, her mouth curved in what almost looked like a smile.

Jane turned to go, but heard the sheets rustle and turned back just in time to just hear Maura murmur,

"Goodnight, Captain Janetastic."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are<strong> **like hugs- a minimum of 12 a day is required for all healthy writers :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Song for Marcella

**Rating**: T for now; may become M later

**Pairing**: Jane/Maura

**Spoilers**: Some references from all S1 and S2 episodes up to and including, "My Own Worst Enemy." The story is AU from there.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. If I did, they'd be married and hanging out on Showtime )

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, story alerts, and favorites! I am overwhelmed and humbled by all of your support. This story began as a post-ep one shot set after "My Own Worst Enemy," but as these things often go, it grew a life of its own. The one-shot is now the prologue;) Although this is a WIP, I have the story fully mapped out and will be posting regularly. That being said, RL can be tough and busy sometimes so we'll see how it goes! This is my first attempt at a longer story and a case file, so your feedback is greatly appreciated. I'm not a crime solver or a forensics expert, just a girl with a wild imagination who can Google. Any and all mistakes on that front are my own ;) Also, the Boston Irish Historical Society is my own creation, but is loosely based on the American Irish Historical Society of Boston. Very special thanks to 55angel55 for the beta. Sending you big love and box wine! I love you! So with that, on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Doesn´t seem quite so long ago,_

_The last time that I saw you,_

_Ain´t it funny how the memories grow,_

_Seems they always fold around you._

_-From 'Song for Marcella' by Bik McFarlane_

Jane parked the crown vic in its usual spot, and sauntered through the parking garage in her typical effortless manner. She walked into the first floor, flashed her badge, and made her way to the elevator. In one hand she held a carrying tray of two coffees, and in the other, a croissant from the French bistro two blocks away. Jane had stopped there on a whim after picking up the coffees, thinking that nothing would help her friend's hangover more than a buttery, fatty, pastry.

Jane pushed the elevator button for the basement and waited with her thoughts as they drifted to Maura. A smile automatically found its way to Jane's mouth as she pictured the ME and the honesty she'd shared with Jane the night before. The 'I love you' that Maura had said as Jane left, rolled around in her mind bouncing about her brain like it wasn't ready to stick. She couldn't stop thinking about it, nor could she will away the slight tingle she still felt on her lips from kissing Maura's forehead.

"Captain Janetastic…" she muttered quietly to herself with a smile, as she entered the elevator. "That's funny," she continued to herself. She thought the moniker was actually kinda cute. Though, she wasn't sure how she should actually feel about being compared to her best friend's ex boyfriend. Was it a good thing? Or was Maura subconsciously comparing Jane to the arrogant, emotionally unavailable, and criminal aspects of her ex? That was one question posed way too early in the morning for Jane to contemplate on only one cup of coffee.

The ding of the elevator on the basement level knocked Jane out of her reverie and onto the morgue. She came up to the clear glass doors to the autopsy room, and saw nothing. No bodies, no tools, no sign of Maura.

"Maura?" She called, and crossed though the room to Maura's office. "Hey Maura, you here?" Jane called again.

"Unnnngh." Jane heard from the office, "In here," came the muffled reply.

Jane came around the corner to the doorway, to see Maura sprawled across her fancy red chair, legs propped on the arm, pillow held to her face.

"My, my," Jane said. "Are we feeling a little sick this morning?"

"No Jane, not sick. I feel like death. No, I feel worse than death. I feel like a thawed corpse whose skull cap has been removed, the dura mater examined and prodded, and then the skull cap reattached via staple gun." Though it was muffled, Jane could hear the agony in her friend's voice.

Jane grimaced and then replied, "Whoa. That good, huh? You're making jokes, though, so it must not be that bad."

Maura removed the pillow from her face, to reveal the tired, slightly baggy eyed countenance of the truly hungover. She huffed out a breath, and looked up at Jane.

"Wow. It is that bad." Jane remarked after taking a long look at her friend.

"Yes." said Maura. "And I've already given myself a full IV drip of saline solution."

"You hooked yourself up to an IV by yourself?" Maura nodded. "Now that's badass." Jane smiled at her, and set the bag of pastries and coffees on the table next to the chair. "Here. I brought gifts. I couldn't bring you a little hair of the dog, so I figured this is the next best thing. Plus, one grande cappuccino with skim milk. Just like you requested."

"Thank you, Jane," Maura said sitting up and folding her hand around the warm drink. Maura picked up the pastry bag and peaked in. "Mmm. Croissants from Le Chez de Fleur. Delicious. But, Jane, I hardly see how eating the fur, because its fur, Jane, not hair, from a canine could even compare to this." With a tilt of her head, Maura gave her a look.

Jane just looked at Maura blankly. "Mm….nevermind."

"Ohhhhh. This is so perfect." Maura moaned into the croissant. Jane stood staring at her friend just a beat too long, before she cleared her throat and picked up her own coffee.

"So, uh, why are you here so early anyway?" Jane asked.

"They called me in at six." Maura replied around sips of coffee.

"Six? What gives? They didn't call me, must not be a not a murder then." Jane said and pouted.

"No, Homicide wasn't the one who called. Robbery called me in to examine some remains they uncovered at the home of a suspected black market items dealer they'd been investigating. The remains are in one of the drawers out there waiting for me, as we speak."

"Wait, remains? Like just bones, or what?" Jane asked.

"Yes, exactly. A couple of detectives discovered the bones in an abandoned safe when they were searching the home. CSRU met Robbery out at the scene and recovered them. There was no clear indication about how old the remains are or time of death. They thought something appeared amiss, so they're having me take a look. That's all I really know." Maura answered.

"Amiss? In what way?" Jane volleyed back.

"Well, it appears that the remains had been placed there recently based on the absence of dust or insect activity. They were also able to determine that the bones found were not a complete skeleton." Maura answered.

"What was missing?" Jane prodded.

"The skull." Maura answered.

"Hold on. I don't get it. Robbery finds some bones in a safe, minus a head, and they want you to examine it?"

Maura nodded.

"To what, see if something's suspicious? Why not just run the bones through the crime lab? Get a forensic profile?" Jane offered.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps they think there might be a connection to another robbery? Maybe they suspect foul play?" Maura replied.

"Foul play? Really? Are we on an episode of Perry Mason all of a sudden?"

"Jane," Maura gave her an exasperated look. "I have a terrible headache, and an examination pending with no dermis, muscle, or vital organs involved. I can't keep up with your pop culture ribbing right now." Maura said.

"Sorry," Jane responded, with a grin. "If they're suspecting foul play, why hasn't Homicide been called in?" Jane questioned.

"That's good question. It seems there are many good questions to be asking right now." Maura said.

"Yes, there are. And I'm gonna go find out what the heck is going on, and why the BPD suddenly thinks we're the Smithsonian."

* * *

><p>"A skeleton thief? Really?" Jane asked incredulous. Although when she thought about it, she didn't actually feel that shocked. When she was a beat cop, she arrested people for stealing weirder things, and her time in Homicide had definitely taught her that people will kill for just about anything.<p>

"Yeah. His name's Jasper Cohen." Cavanaugh said, in his no-nonsense way. "Real stand up guy. Works as an independent courier, but it's just a cover for his more lucrative ventures." Cavanaugh paused to pick up a file off of desk and hand it to Jane.

He continued to talk, while she perused the file.

"This guy's been suspected of stealing skeletons, artifacts, and historical memorabilia from museums and labs around Massachusetts and selling them to other schools and research facilities abroad to make some extra cash. Robbery's been on this guy for months, just haven't been able to nail him for the black market shit yet. Robbery did actually get him on fraud for a bad legal sale, and got a warrant to search his place. That's when they found the headless skeleton in the safe."

"Why aren't the feds involved?" Jane asked.

"Because this guy's so stupid, he hasn't actually left Massachusetts. Interpol is on his ass for the abroad sales, but he's hardly ventured out of Boston proper for his merchandise. Plus, the suspected homicide is all Boston's."

"Yaaaay." Jane commented.

"Yeah." He continued, "Now get this. Three weeks ago, the Boston Irish Historical Society reported two missing skeletons from their exhibit about the 1981 prison hunger strike in Ireland. They later found the bones near a dumpster in the back of the building, only when they recovered the bones, there was some, uh, extra parts." Jane cocked an eyebrow at him but remained quiet for him to continue.

"One of the skeletons was one of the missing skeletons from BIHS. The other one looked old too, but CSRU had determined on the scene that the skeleton was actually recently deceased and had been treated to look aged. The other skeleton from BIHS was nowhere to be found. It was like the new one was supposed to be the replacement for old one or something." He said.

"That sounds a lot like conjecture, Lieutenant." Jane interjected.

"Man, is Dr. Isles rubbing off on you, or what?" Cavanaugh gave her a look, and continued, "Anyway, the point is, Rizzoli, there was enough there with the new remains to call this a possible suspicious death. The other thing they found was a third skull among the total bones."

"A third skull?" Jane repeated.

"Yeah, another skull, but no actual body connected to it. The skull looked like it could belong to the other missing BIHS skeleton, and DNA confirmed that it didn't match any of the other bones on the scene. What they did find though, was Jasper Cohen's fingerprints all over the skeletons. "

"Any weapons found at the scene?"

"Nothin.' Just bones and Jasper's boneheaded prints."

"So you think the skull might belong to our John Doe 'Mr Bones?' Could the remains down in the morgue be the missing BIHS skeleton?"

"Yeah, that's why we need Maura to check it out." Cavanaugh answered.

"Why Maura? She's not a forensic anthropologist. Her specialty's corpses… y'know dead bodies with the…um…stuff still on 'em." Jane asked

"Yeah, but we trust Maura. We'll have her do the cursory exams. Then we'll bring in a consult to help her out."

"A consult, who?" Jane asked

"Doctor Kurt Mayumi. He's a professor emeritus at BCU, and does consultations for forensics. He comes highly recommended." At Jane's skeptical look, he continued. "We're still waiting for the other skeletons to come in from North Precinct, and we're gonna need all hands on deck, see what they can pull off 'em. We need to know if we're looking at murder here for that third skeleton. This Dr. Mayumi guy's supposed to be the best." Cavanaugh leaned on his desk, eyed Jane.

"Maura's the best." Jane retorted. At Cavanaugh's 'get over it' look, Jane shrugged him off and said, "I know, I know. We need help, yada yada. What else we got on Cohen? He got a record?"

"Yeah, linked to another suspicious death in Southie last year. Got off on a technicality." Cavanaugh said.

"Hm. Sounds like our buddy Jasper may be more than just a grave robber. Maybe he's a murderer too. Or at the very least an accessory." Jane added.

"That's the suspicion, yeah." Cavanaugh confirmed.

"Is Cohen in custody?" Jane asked.

"Got a Uni on it right now." He answered. "Robbery gets him first then you'll have your chance to question him."

"Where are Korsak and Frost? I didn't see them in the squad room." Jane inquired.

"They're questioning employees at the Boston Irish Historical Society," Cavanaugh answered

Jane stiffened, her voice raised, "What, without me? Why didn't anyone call me? I should be there!"

"Keep your pantyhose on, Rizzoli. It's just routine questioning . Besides. We need you here to help the brainiacs with...uh...categorizing the remains." Cavanaugh said.

"Why me? What, do I look like, Temperance Brennan?" Jane whined.

"I have no idea what that means, Rizzoli, but I'm just yankin' you're chain." Cavanaugh smirked. "Frost and Korsak are downstairs waitin' for you, so get the hell outta my office, will ya?' he finished, shooing her away with his arm. "You got a murder to solve."

Jane scowled at the lieutenant, and bee-lined it for the door.

* * *

><p>Jane, Frost, and Korsak filed out of the sedan, and headed toward the entrance of the BIHS. On the way to the scene, Jane sent Maura a text confirming that what they were working on was indeed a suspected homicide, and Maura should expect two more skeletons coming her way along with some Dr. Egghead from BCU.<p>

_Great._ Maura had texted back_. I am definitely going to need more cappuccinos and possibly a dextrose drip._

_Cry baby._ Jane texted back. _Maybe with no dermatitis or stomach contents to analyze, the work will go faster. _

_Ha ha. And I think you actually meant 'dermis.' Skin. Dermatitis is actually an irritation of the skin that results in…_

Jane didn't even finish reading the text, just responded back that she'd see Maura later. She'd put her phone in the holder on her hip, and waited for Frost to get them to the interview.

As they walked through the grounds of the BIHS, Jane took in the verdant grass and colorful foliage lining the walkway, leading to a manicured flower bed that had the Irish flag composed of orange, green, and white plants and flowers that Jane couldn't even begin to name.

Just as they rounded the bed, a snorting, coughing sound came out of Korsak, and Jane looked at him questioningly.

"What? " He answered at her glare. "Sorry, it's nothing…uh…pffft!" He got out, barely stifling a laugh. Frost hung back to his right pursing his lips to keep from laughing.

"What? What is it?" Jane said in exasperation.

"Nothing. Nothing...it's just… I can't believe Cavanaugh actually pranked you like that!" Korsak replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yuk it up, Curly." answered Jane. "Shoulda never told you." She mumbled.

"Maybe that guy isn't so bad…" Korsak mused, and Jane swatted him with the back of her hand.

"Yeah who knew," Frost added, "Big brass can be a wise ass!" All three of them chuckled as they entered the old, two-story brick building.

* * *

><p>The Boston Irish Historical Society building was something to behold. Celtic flags and fabrics of family crests hung from the high raftered ceilings, and pictures and artifacts from Irish-American history over the past 300 years adorned the walls encased in plastic displays. Sounds of uilleann pipes and flutes filled the lobby as music played overhead. Jane was immediately drawn to a 1946 Celtics jersey, most of it was dulled with age, but the white four-leaf clover still stood out bright and bold. "Whoa. This is from the very first year of the team." Jane whispered in awe. She was broken out of her observation, by the click clack sound of heels on linoleum.<p>

A tall slender woman, who looked to be in her late 50's approached the trio. She was smartly dressed and her graying blonde hair was pulled tightly into a bun.

"Hello there, you must be the Detectives. We've been expecting you." She said brightly. Her hazel eyes made direct eye contact with all three of them.

"Yes, yes we are." Jane replied, shaking the woman's proffered hand. I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, and this is Sergeant Detective Korsak and Detective Frost.

"I'm Katherine Riley. I am the Vice President of the Society. Welcome." She said. "Let's go to my office, and we can talk there."

The woman led them through the building, different exhibits and items catching Jane's eye. Finally her eyes landed on the temporarily closed exhibit on the '1981 Irish Prison Hunger Strike.' Jane veered over to look at some the pictures displayed, her eyes resting on the grainy photo of a young, striking looking woman, with short blond hair, beautiful green eyes, and a serious expression. She looked to be sitting on a prison cot, staring directly at the camera. Her face held strength despite the prominence of her cheekbones and somewhat hollow eyes. Jane was riveted by the photo.

"Detective?" Katherine called.

"Uh yeah. Be right there." Jane turned to join her colleagues, Korsak giving her a concerned look.

"You okay, Jane?" He said quietly, so only they could hear.

"Yeah, fine." She answered following Frost and Katherine into her office, Korsak right behind her.

"Please have a seat," Katherine offered, pointing to three chairs in front of a large mahogany desk, the words, Bród Éireannach, Irish Pride, carved beautifully into the dark surface.

The three detectives all sat down, as Jane began the interview.

"Ms. Riley, thank you for agreeing to meet with us."

"It's not a problem, really. And please call me Katherine." She replied

"Katherine. What you can you tell us about the skeletons stolen from the society three weeks ago?" Jane began. "They belonged to the hunger strike exhibit is that correct?"

"Yes. The skeletons are, or were, the perfectly preserved bones of two people who lost their lives during the strike. One is Kier McKenzie and I understand he has possibly been recovered already?" At Jane's nod, Katherine continued. "The other is Marcella O'Malley. She was one of the only women to die during the strike. Marcella was particularly exciting for us to have because some of her family members were such prominent political figures in both the Sinn Féin, and IRA at the time. Some thought her father might actually take a position in Parliament." Katherine said the last part with some pride in her voice.

Jane a bit confused asked a question, "I'm sorry Katherine, but isn't the IRA more of a terrorist group?"

"Though we at the Society don't necessarily condone all of the practices of the IRA, particularly the violence, we certainly know the importance of their presence in not only the composition of Boston's Irish American communities, but also for our brethren in Éire. The days of the 'The Troubles' affected us all."

Jane nodded, not really having the slightest idea what Katherine was talking about and Korsak picked up the interview from there. "Katherine, do you know of anyone who might have had a problem there being an exhibit about the hunger strikes here at the Society?"

"No, oh no. We have a tremendous amount of support from our members and patrons. Many people were very eager about the exhibit. And at the opening, we hosted over a hundred people for the unveiling itself." Katherine said.

After a beat Katherine added, "The only person who appeared to have an issue with exhibit, was Bobby O'Malley."

Korsak's eyes widened slightly and he nodded in understanding, telegraphing a 'more later' look, to Jane in the process.

"Bobby O'Malley? Marcella's brother?" Korsak asked.

"Yes, that's right." Katherine answered. "He came to us many times in the months preceding the opening of the exhibit, wanting to buy Marcella from us. "He said that he wanted to give her a proper burial and let her be at rest. But we just couldn't give her up."

Jane had listened long enough, and needed to jump in. "So, let me get this straight. A woman's brother comes to you wanting to buy the remains of his sister to bury her properly, and you told him no?" Jane felt appalled but tried not to let it show.

"Yes, Detective, we did." Katherine replied.

"What, he didn't offer you a good price?" Jane countered.

"No," Katherine said. "What he offered was more than adequate. We just wouldn't sell her."

"Well, that musta made Bobby pretty mad, huh?" Jane said, with more venom in her tone than she meant.

Katherine nodded her head. "During the last encounter we had with Bobby, we had to call the police to escort him off of the site. He is no longer allowed on our property." Katherine added with a sadness touching her voice.

She continued, at Jane's sour look, "You have to understand, Detectives, it had been so difficult to get cooperation from the Northern Ireland government for our exhibit. They've wanted no additional attention drawn to hunger strike deaths. We tried for years to get contacts for Her Majesty's Prison Maze, the prison where they died, or find any memorabilia from the strikes themselves. We had absolutely no luck, and were stonewalled at every turn. No one at the Maze, the IRA, or Sinn Féin was willing to work with us. So when we had an anonymous benefactor agree to give us Marcella, we were so thrilled. We were very reluctant to let her go, despite the money Mr. O'Malley was offering. We simply couldn't sell."

Jane wasn't quite sure she bought it. This whole thing reeked, and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to find the source of the smell.

"Katherine," Korsak started again, leaning forward in his seat elbows resting on his knees. "How much do you know of the O'Malley family presence here in Boston?"

"Not much, Sergeant. I know that Bobby moved here from Belfast as a teenager to live with family after Marcella died. And of course, there are the rumors the Society gets about him from time to time." Katherine added.

"Oh yeah, what rumors are those?" Jane quipped.

"That Bobby is possibly connected with some of the more politically extreme groups back in Ireland, and he is suspected of associating with leading members of Irish organized crime here in Boston." Katherine said.

"Extremists within the IRA?" Korsak asked.

"Like I said, Sergeant, I just know what we've heard, not necessarily what is true." Katherine answered.

Korsak nodded. "Understood. Any other names you can recall being mentioned about the O'Malleys?"

Katherine shook her head, and Korsak sat back in his seat.

At his cue, Frost jumped in next.

"Katherine, do you recognize this man?" Frost gave her a photo, and Katherine looked at it and nodded.

"Yes, I know him. Jasper. Our courier. He used to deliver things to us; special packages, fragile items, things like that. We used him a number of times. He's the one you think stole the exhibit items?" Katherine asked.

"We don't know anything for sure yet, ma'am, but we're investigating any possible leads." Frost countered in his calm, smooth tone.

Katherine nodded again.

Jane closed it up. "Katherine, is there anything else you can think of that would be helpful for us? Anything at all."

Katherine shook her head no.

"Okay, well," Jane said, standing up, and smoothing down the front of her pants with her hands. Korsak and Frost followed her lead. "If you think of anything, you'll let us know?" Jane said, while handing her a business card.

"Of course." Katherine answered.

"Great. We'll show ourselves out." Jane said

"Bye, Katherine." Korsak said as he followed Jane out.

"Thank you for your time," added Frost, and three of them exited the BIHS, anxious to get back to headquarters.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was interesting," Jane said as she, Frost, and Korsak climbed the steps to the BPD entrance.<p>

"I'll say." Frost added.

"Somethin's fishy." Jane continued, "The BIHS may be all about permanently recording and celebrating the stories of the Irish in America, but that lady has taken it to a whole new level. I mean, what kind of person denies someone the opportunity to bury their family? In the name of posterity… or whatever. Make a copy for crissake!"

Korsak looked at Jane and stated, "Jane, the folks at BIHS aren't off the suspect list yet, but don't be so quick to judge. They really are trying to do right by the Irish people."

"Korsak, she called some of the Irish people exhibit items. Marcella O'Malley and Kier MacKenzie are human beings, not exhibit items."

"I'm with Jane. That shit is messed up." Frost said. "White people," he murmured and shook his head. The three of them paused in the foyer of the police department. "So, what now?" The junior detective asked.

"I'm gonna go down the morgue to see if Maura's turned up anything yet." Jane volunteered. "Korsak, why don't you check in upstairs and see if there's a timeline until we can talk to Cohen."

Korsak nodded, turned to go, but added, "Frost, you think you can do some digging on the hunger strikes and Bobby O'Malley? That's one guy we gotta track down."

"On it, Boss. Meet you in the Brick." Frost said with a smile a dashed off. Jane sighed, fatigue settled around her shoulders, and she wandered off toward the morgue.

* * *

><p>Jane entered the autopsy room to what could only be described as controlled chaos masked as uniform precision. There were three tables, each holding a skeleton, and various people from the crime lab were milling about gathering samples, taking pictures, filling and removing evidence bags. In the center of it all, Maura stood hunched over one of the skeletons, conducting one of her routine examinations.<p>

Jane thought Maura looked considerably better than she did earlier, but who are we kidding. On Maura's worst day, she would still be as stunning as ever.

Maura peeked up from her inquiry, caught Jane's eyes over her protective goggles, and flashed the Detective a smile.

Jane returned the smile, and went to stand across from Maura, the exam table between them.

"Hey." Jane greeted.

"Hi." Maura returned. "Have fun at the Boston Irish Historical Society? It's lovely isn't it?"

"Mmm…yeah, the Irish there certainly have an interesting way of preserving history." Jane muttered.

"Did you come up with any leads?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, Frost and Korsak are following up on some stuff, and we'll all rendezvous a little later. How about you? Find anything yet?"

"The preliminary examinations of two of the skeletons have confirmed what both Robbery and Homicide suspected. There are the missing skeletons from the exhibit." Maura said.

"Kier McKenzie and Marcella O'Malley." Jane interjected.

"What?" Maura asked.

"Their names. Those are their names. Can we please start calling them that instead of just 'the remains, or the skeletons, or the exhibit items?" Jane stated the last two words with air quotes.

"Yes, well, in any case they were identified, and some of the techs are reassembling them now." Maura said, as she indicated the flurry of activity at the two tables behind her.

Jane followed Maura's eyes as she scanned at the other people in the autopsy room, then leaned toward her and murmured, "Hey Maur," Jane continued in a low tone, "is Dr. Egghead here yet?"

"Dr. Egghead?" Maura repeated louder, getting a wide eyed, gaped mouth look from Jane, as Maura walked to the head of the exam table.

"I think she's talking about me," said a 40ish man of medium build, with attractive Asian features. He walked up to the place Maura just vacated and continued, "You must be Detective Rizzoli." He said, unfazed reaching out his hand in greeting. "I'm Kurt Mayumi."

"Uh, yes, hello." She stammered, reaching her hand to clasp his. His handshake was sturdy she thought absently. "Heard you were coming."

"Dr Mayumi is a professor of Physical Anthroplogy at BCU, Jane. He's come to assist with the case. Isn't that great?" Maura beamed.

Jane quirked her eyebrow at her. "Yeah." She replied.

"Detective Rizzoli, "Dr. Mayumi began, "It's really so nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah?" Jane said quizzically.

"Yes. The Homicide Department has quite the solve rate. I feel fortunate to finally work with you. And with these skeletal remains… it's quite a treat."

"Uh…yeah. I guess it was just a matter of time before we stumbled on some possibly murdered remains." The last word came out of Jane's mouth like it tasted bad. "Thank you for your, uh…assistance." Jane said.

"Oh no, the pleasure is mine. Dr. Isles is one of the best Chief Medical Examiners in the country. It's honor to work with her." He said, and directed a sweet smile of admiration toward Maura. Jane narrowed her eyes a bit, as Maura responded in kind to the forensic anthropologist. He continued, "And this case is, well, it is particularly exciting."

Dr. Mayumi spoke with the same bookish enthusiasm that often infused Maura's tone, but Jane didn't think it was so endearing on him. Actually, she was kind of annoyed.

Dr. Mayumi continued. "The crime lab here is quite state of the art, and Dr. Isles is just a pleasure to watch in action."

_Yeah, I'll bet she is_. Jane groaned internally.

"Oh, Dr. Mayumi's the pleasure to watch, he's the one that actually just ID'd Kier McKenzie and Marcella O'Malley. In fact, His ID was faster than the ID Dr. Carroll completed for the coroner in Worcester last year." Maura stated proudly.

"Faster than Dr. Carroll?" Dr. Mayumi responded. "Oh, no one is faster than Dr Carroll. Did you hear about the partial skeleton he ID'd in Somerville? All he had was an arm. It was so badly decomposed, he hardly had any tissue to work with. Yet he got an ID in less than 24 hours."

"No!" Maura responded, impressed.

_I'm in hell_, Jane thought, and cleared her throat.

Both Doctors' heads swiveled to look at Jane simultaneously.

"Sorry to break up the nerd party, but can we get back to this guy please?" She asked gesturing to the body below them.

Maura, sensing Jane's irritation, got a serious, down to business look on her face.

"Yes of course, Jane." She said.

All three shifted their gazes to the bones on the table.

"This is the newer skeleton." Maura said. "We're still waiting to see if the DNA matches anything in CODIS, but what I can tell you is it is a male, late 60's, no immediate apparent cause of death, but it's definitely suspicious. We also have yet to determine time of death, but the decomp rate seems to have halted, making it more difficult to determine. There are holes drilled in his right and left metacarpals, both lateral cuneiform bones of the feet, and holes drilled in the C3 and T9 and L4 vertebrae. There is also a hole at the base of the skull in the occipital bone. She gingerly picked up the skull in front of her. These are all consistent in what you might find on a skeleton being readied for display."

"So they really were planning to switch Marcella with this guy." Jane murmured. "What makes the death suspicious?" Jane asked, this time louder and articulate.

"See this right here?" Maura said, angling the skull around to show Jane the hole in the occipital. Jane inched closer to Maura for a better look. "There is searing around the bone of the impact site." Maura looked at Jane expectantly.

"Yeah, so, it's a hole." Jane replied. "It looks just like the other ones they put on there for hanging him up." She winced.

"Yes, but look at the edges of the other holes." She points to the ones in the hands. "They are serrated, like, what you might expect from a drill."

"Right…and…" Jane prodded.

"But this one," Maura said pointing to the small hole at the base of the skull again, "is smooth. And the searing around the hole suggests a gunshot wound." Jane's eyes lit up at that. Maura continued. "More specifically, it suggests a hard contact gunshot wound. The fire pattern indicates a slightly downward trajectory. Like someone was standing above him. The bullet entered at the base of the occipital bone however there is no evidence of an exit wound. "

"Maura. That's huge. How can you be sure?" Jane inquired

"Please if I may." Dr. Mayumi chimed in, gesturing for the skull. "Detective, I was able to determine that based on the fire pattern, the bullet should have exited or lodged in the mastoid process or the maxilla." He pointed his gloved finger along the skull. "But, there is no evidence of bullet damage to those bones. The face is fully intact."

"So," Jane queried.

"So," Dr. Mayumi finished, "The bullet must have stayed in the soft tissue, and has since disappeared. Either way, the death would have been instantaneous. And based on the geometry of the wound, there is no possible way was it self-inflicted."

Maura noticed Jane's eyes fixated on the entry wound. "What are you thinking, Jane?" Maura asked.

"Looks like a .22. Probably from a handgun." Jane said, her eyes never leaving the skull.

Dr. Mayumi glanced at Jane, and replied. "There was no evidence of residue or bullet fragments in the bone, but we may be able to get something off the wound that we could test for ballistics. Whoever did this knew that a hard contact wound would leave the least amount of external evidence, and that's with soft tissue present. With the destruction of the soft tissue, the wound was almost indistinguishable from that made by a drill."

Jane looked up and made eye contact with both doctors. "Is there a way to prove that the gunshot wound was the cause of death?"

"Yes." Dr. Mayumi said definitively. "The rate of decomp around this portion of the skull is indicative of a perimortem wound. Barring any anomalies in the tox screen, I can say with certainty that the hole was created before this person died. Based on the evidence, I believe he died of a gunshot wound to the occipital." Dr. Mayumi concluded.

"So, we definitely have a murderer on our hands. Good job, Doctors." Jane said, eyeing Maura, her look softening in quiet affection.

Maura nodded her head. "We're running a toxicology report on bones to determine how the flesh was removed. We should have the results within the hour."

Jane's phone buzzed. She looked at it, pausing and glancing at Maura.

"It's Korsak. It's our turn to interview Jasper Cohen." Jane said.

Maura nodded vigorously, Jane turned to go.

"Call me when you get something." And with that, Jane departed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Song for Marcella

**Rating**: T for now; may become M later

**Pairing**: Jane/Maura

**Spoilers**: Some references from many S1 and S2 episodes up to and including, "My Own Worst Enemy." The story is kind of AU from there.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. If I did, they'd be married and hanging out on Showtime;)

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback, y'all! The last chapter was full of set-up for the plot/case. This chapter and all upcoming chapters, will have much more interaction between our lovely ladies;) I have also taken some creative liberties with both IRA history and some Irish cultural references. I mean absolutely no disrespect, and have attempted to remain true to facts whenever possible. Though my characters and plot are fictitious, the 1981 Irish prison hunger strikes were a very real thing. Ten passionate people died for what they believed in, and if you're interested, I encourage you to check out more about it. Special thanks again to 55angel55 for the excellent beta. You are amazing! Oh and, Happy Rizzles Day, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_They tried to break you in a living hell,_

_But they couldn´t find a way,_

_So they killed you in a H-Block cell,_

_And hoped that all would turn away,_

_They thought your spirit couldn´t rise again_

_But it dared to prove them wrong._

_-From 'Song for Marcella,' by Bik McFarlane_

* * *

><p>Jane and Frost decided to interview Jasper, while Korsak continued the background check on Bobby O'Malley and the hunger strikes. Frost and Jane learned a long time ago, if a case involved anything with the Irish crime wars, the IRA, or any other Irish connections, Korsak was the guy to comb through the research. He knew exactly what to look for.<p>

Jasper Cohen sat in the interrogation room drumming his fingers against the table. He slouched in his seat and looked bored. He perked up when he heard the door open, but sighed again when he saw Jane and Frost enter the room.

"Oh man, what now? I already told those freaks from Robbery everything I know." Frost took a seat at the table across from Jasper while Jane remained standing, hands on her hips. It was their bad cop/bad cop pose.

"Watch it Jasper, those are cops you're talking about. We don't take kindly to be called names." Frost said.

"I told you already. I stole the skeletons. I'm guilty, okay? What the hell else do you want from me?"

"There are a few things that don't make sense about your story, Jasper. We just want some answers." Frost answered.

"Okay fine. I got nothin' to hide. Shoot." Jasper said. He leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms at his chest.

"You stole the skeletons of Kier McKenzie and Marcella O'Malley, only to turn around and dump the bones behind the Boston Irish Historical Society. You obviously weren't trying to hide them. And not only did you leave them back there, but you switched Marcella's skeleton with another one. Why? Who hired you?" Frost inquired.

"Nevermind. I'm not answering those questions until I talk to a lawyer." Jasper answered. Jane and Frost eyed each other, annoyed.

"Jasper, you've been watching too many cop shows." Jane stated. "The only lawyer you're gonna get is probably the assistant, assistant defense attorney and he won't care if you rot in jail. You tell us what we wanna know, and you may have chance. Right now, you're staring at a possible murder charge."

"Murder? I didn't kill anyone. Now that shit is just wrong."

"Then I suggest you start talking." Frost said.

Jasper blew out a breath. "Alright, I was hired by this chick. She never told me her name, and I never met her. She just went by 'Susan.'"

"How did you get in contact with her?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. She found me. The only way I could contact her was through email." Jasper answered.

"You mind writing the email address down for us?" Frost passed over a piece of paper.

Jasper wrote down the address and continued. "Yeah, I think she's probably some hoity, toity professor, or doctor type and wanted to get her hands on some bones. That's usually who calls me, they're all the same. Anyway, guess my reputation gets around." Jasper grinned at that, and Frost steeled his gaze. The grin quickly fell off Jasper's face. "Anyway, she asked me to get the ones from the BIHS. She knew I made deliveries to them sometimes and had access. The lady had done her research, that's for sure. Plus, she offered me ten grand."

"So you made a deal with her." Jane said.

"Hell yeah, I made the deal with her." He answered, looking at Jane like she'd grown another head.

"What did she ask you to do, exactly?" Frost inquired.

"She told me to take the skeletons out of the Irish hunger exhibit, and put them out back in the dumpster. She said she wanted the female skeleton switched out with another one that would be provided for me."

"Did you ever meet with this woman in person?" Frost asked.

"Nah, just got two emails form her, and the deal was done." Jasper said.

"Where did the murdering part come in?" Jane asked.

"Whoa. I already told you. I didn't kill anyone. I just helped the chick get her bones, and switched 'em out for her."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's gonna be really grateful when she hears how well you handled _that _part for her_. _Where'd you get the other bones, Jasper?" Jane asked.

"I have my ways." He answered.

"How?" Frost pressed his tone loud and commanding. Jasper wilted.

"I don't know, all right? They just appeared in a bag one day, on my porch." Jasper said and pouted.

"Delivery from the Skeleton Fairy?" Jane said "C'mon."

"I'm serious! I made the deal with the lady, and the next day the other bones were at my house. She's the bitch you wanna talk to."

"What were you supposed to do with them after you switched them out?" Frost asked.

"I was supposed to hang on to Marcella's bones and give 'em to Susan. She was gonna meet me the next day and swap them for my cash. But, that's when the fucked up shit happened." Jasper said.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"Some IRA, Irish mafia motherfuckers, came in to my house that night held me at gun point and told me to give them the bones." Jasper said.

"What'd you tell them?" Frost prodded.

"Of course, I said I didn't have them. I'm not stupid. Told them they were back at the BIHS. That's when they cold cocked me. When I came to, they were gone. I got the bones and tried to get them back to the BIHS. I mean, fuck the money at that point, am I right?" He laughed, looking from Frost to Jane. Neither of them were amused, so he cleared his throat and continued.

"Anyway, when I got there, the cops were swarming all over it, so I left and stashed the bones in my safe."

"Jasper, how did you know that the guys who came to your house were IRA? Did you recognize them?" asked Jane.

"No, they were wearing ski masks, but one of the guys had a tattoo on his wrist. I saw it before he hit me."

"What was the tattoo of?" Jane asked.

"I didn't get a good look at it, but I think it was a flower growing around a crucifix. I've seen other Irish mafia guys with it, and they said it was an IRA thing. That's how I knew." Jasper said.

Jane nodded, and gestured to Frost to wrap it up.

"Alright Jasper, we're done for now." Frost said. "Take him back to lock up," Frost instructed the uniformed officer at the door.

Jane followed Frost out the interrogation room, and headed down the hallway to the Brick. Jane sighed, frustrated at having more questions that answers. "Frost, see if you can get any hits off that email address. I doubt we'll get anything, but it's worth a shot. While you're at it, see if you can find anything on that tattoo."

"Sounds good. What are you gonna do?" Frost asked.

"Haven't heard from Maura yet, but I'm gonna go down and see if they got anything more on our John Doe. Tell Korsak to meet me down in the morgue after he's done playing, 'find the Irish criminal.'

"Will do." Frost answered and they parted ways.

* * *

><p>"Tell me you found something, Maura." Jane said without preamble as she entered the autopsy room.<p>

"Hello to you, too." Maura answered cheerfully.

"Sorry, just… had a frustrating interview." She said. "You guys find anything?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Maura answered, Jane visibly relaxed a little bit, relieved. "Dr. Mayumi was able to identify the substances on the bones. He found traces of quicklime, hydrogen, ammonia, and polyurethane." Maura said.

"Yes," Dr. Mayumi chimed in angling over from one of the tables he was working on. "We were able to determine that the flesh was removed using a boiling and quicklime technique. The bones were treated with hydrogen peroxide, ammonia, and a mild acid, and made to look at least 15 years older. They were then sprayed with a polyurethane preservative solution in order to look like a skeleton for display."

"So you're saying our John Doe was shot, boiled, limed, scoured, bleached, stained, and glossed?" Jane asked.

Maura gave a slight grin, "In basic terms, yes."

"Ouch." Jane said. "Any idea yet who this guy is?"

"I am just waiting for the DNA results from the crime lab." Maura answered.

At that moment, a lab tech walked in from the crime lab and headed over to them. "Here, Dr. Isles." He handed her an envelope and went back to the lab.

"Whoa. That was cool. How'd you do that?" Jane mused at the fact the tech walked in right when they needed results.

"Pure coincidence, Jane. We don't even know if these are the results we've been waiting for." Maura winked, Jane rolled her eyes.

Maura opened the envelope, and read through the report. "Hmmm…interesting." Maura sounded definitely intrigued, her voice higher and louder than her usual results reviewing timbre. "Definitely the results we were waiting for."

"And…" Jane prodded waving her hand in a beckoning motion.

"And," Maura continued, "The crime lab matched the DNA of the victim to that of a former Irish crime boss in the system by the name of James McFarlane."

The autopsy bay doors slid open and Korsak walked in, joining the three others.

"James McFarlane." Jane repeated.

Korsak stopped in his tracks. "James McFarlane? Our vic is Jimmy McFarlane?" Korsak repeated again, and walked directly toward Maura.

"Let me see that." He asked, Maura handing him the file.

"Is there an echo in here? Yes, James McFarlane. Korsak?" Jane queried, her arms crossed at her chest.

Korsak continued, looking from the file to Jane and Maura and back. "This was the guy that Jasper was gonna use to replace Marcella O'Malley?"

Maura considered the question then answered, "Well yes, that is plausible. He was smaller in stature for a male, about 5' 7" and unless you knew what you were looking for, I suppose his bones could look female." Maura replied.

Korsak whistled between his teeth. "Whew. The plot thickens. "

"What the hell, Korsak? Who is this guy?" Jane asked.

"Well he's dead now, but he was a politico for Sinn Féin back in the day—known to run in a tight crew of IRA big guns in Belfast. He was also tied to some undercover mob activity here in Boston recently. Deeply connected with Irish crime war families." Korsak said.

"Wait, IRA?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, why?" Korsak

"Jasper said the guys that broke into his house looking for the bones were IRA. Said he could tell from one guy's tattoo."

"Yeah, heard about that." Korsak answered. "Frost filled me in."

Jane added, "So you think it's significant? That flower wrapped around a crucifix?"

"Sure is," Korsak answered. "That's the Easter Lilly and Crucifix. Lotta those IRA guys have them. Don't know what it means, though."

"Excuse me Detectives, I don't mean to interrupt, but I couldn't help but over hear your conversations about the cultural significances of this case." Dr. Mayumi interjected.

Korsak, Jane, and Maura turned in unison to look at the Doctor.

"If it's any consolation, I have a colleague in the anthropology department at BCU who is a world renowned expert in cultural anthropology. Her specialty is Irish Heritage. She might be able to help you with some of these questions… I mean, if you're interested."

Korsak's face remained impassive, while Jane's transformed from annoyed to curious.

"Thanks Dr. Mayumi, we may take you up on that." Jane said, turning back to Maura and Korsak.

"Uh, okay," Dr Mayumi continued, "Her name is Dr. Siobhan Murphy, and I think I have her card right here." He said checking his pockets.

"'Course you do," Jane mumbled. "Her name is Chevron?" Jane asked, louder this time.

Maura laughed, while Dr. Mayumi continued to look for the card. "No Jane, it's pronounced 'Shi-vawn.' It's a traditional Irish name. Gaelic in fact. It means 'God is gracious.' It's very beautiful, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, pretty." Jane said, nonplussed.

"Ah, here we are." Dr. Mayumi said, and handed the card to Jane.

"Thanks. Really." She said, tempering her attitude a bit. "I think we've stumbled on some serious shit, here. We could use all the help we can get." Jane said.

"No problem, Detective, hope she can be of some help to you." Dr. Mayumi said, and went back to his examinations.

'Serious shit is right," Korsak said, "And it only gets better, Jane."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Jane turned to him, weariness in her voice.

"Jimmy McFarlane was also the sworn enemy of one Seamus O'Malley." Korsak replied.

"Seamus O'Malley…" Jane inquired, "As in Marcella and Bobby O'Malley?"

"Hoo yeah. Seamus was their Daddy."

* * *

><p>Jane, Frost, and Korsak, each sat at a separate computer screen in the Brick, deep in research on Seamus O'Malley, Jimmy McFarlane, Bobby and Marcella O'Malley, and the hunger strikes.<p>

"I got something." Korsak piped up. The other two detectives raised their heads, giving him their attention.

Korsak continued. "Jimmy and Seamus were close-knit in the higher ranks of the IRA. Looks like Seamus was the cleaner of the two, and spent more time running propaganda campaigns for the Sinn Féin, while Jimmy did some the of the dirtier stuff. According to the FBI, Jimmy and Seamus had a counterfeiting deal in the 80's in Belfast that went sour. They were contracting with some guy in South Korea to make US bills, and feeding the bills through crime family channels in Boston."

"How'd they get caught?" Frost asked.

"Agents from Scotland Yard started sniffing around the Belfast operation and caught Jimmy in the act. He got brought up on charges, and ended up doing 15 years. Jimmy believed that Seamus sold him out, blamed him for the whole thing. He was sent up to The Maze in Belfast in early 1981. Fast forward a few months, and the hunger strikers get their protests underway in the same prison. Meanwhile, Marci O'Malley was doing time over in Armagh Women's Prison on weapons charges and joined up in the strike. She and another prisoner in Armagh, Mairen Kelly, were the only women to take part. Both died after 70+ days of striking—on the same day."

Korsak continued. "But, here's where the story gets murky. Former officials at the Maze claim that after Marci died, her body disappeared from the prison morgue. Some suspected that Jimmy had something to do with it, but nothing was ever proven. The next time Seamus O'Malley saw his daughter was in a pamphlet for the BIHS' exhibit 25 years later."

"God, that's so sad." Jane remarked "So someone, who knows the family drama between the O'Malleys and the McFarlanes, kills Jimmy as vengeance for Marci O'Malley. But, how did he end up being a museum replacement for her?" She inquired.

"You think Jasper's involved somehow?" Frost asked.

"Nah, he's just the runner." Jane said. "He doesn't have the balls to pull off something like this. Whoever employed him to steal the skeletons kept him in the dark as much as possible. I wish we had more on that mystery woman. She's the key." Jane said. "Frost, get anything from that email address?"

"Dead end. Got a search warrant for Jasper's computer, though. Should have it by tomorrow." Frost grinned.

"What about Bobby?" Jane asked. Looking over toward Korsak.

"He's the most likely suspect—he's got motive, means, and ways to hide in plain sight." Korsak added.

"Yeah, we need to get our hands on him. Anything yet, Frost?" Jane asked.

"Nothin' on this guy after 2001. He was a just a kid in '81, and after Marci died, it looks like Seamus sent him to the states to live with relatives." Frost said. "No phone records, credit history, rental history, taxes, nothing. He's completely off the grid."

"The mob probably sunk their teeth into him. Any record of a mother?" Jane inquired.

"Dead. Died when Bobby and Marci were really young. Seamus raised those kids on his own." Frost answered.

"Yeah him, and a few of his IRA buddies. Those kids were trained soldiers. No one gives their life up like Marci did if they're not fighting for something, that's for sure. We need an inside track to Irish organized crime guys here in town. Any ideas?" Jane asked, biting the inside of her cheek.

"I gotta a few…and by a few, I mean, one. " Korsak said giving Jane a pointed look.

"No. No way." Jane stood up, and pointed her finger at Korsak.

"Jane, he's our best bet." Korsak prodded.

"I said, No. We are not calling Patrick Doyle. Just… no. We'll find another way." Jane was emphatic, effectively shutting down the conversation. She sat back down, scrubbed at her face and rubbed her eyes. "Man, all this invasion of the Irish body snatchers talk is making my brain hurt," she grumped and ran a hand through her wild curls pushed them off her face. "We gotta go back to the BIHS first thing in the morning and find out how they got Marci. See if there is anything else they can tell us about that anonymous donor. We should also talk to that anthropologist friend of Dr. Mayumi's, see if she can't give us any inside scoop on the IRA and those hunger strikes. And we need to find Bobby O'Malley, dammit."

"Yeah, well, none of that's happenin' today, maybe we should just all call it a night." Frost responded.

Jane looked down at her watch, it was almost seven. "Yeah, guess you're right." She said tiredly. "Korsak, you mind heading back to BIHS tomorrow, talk to our friend Katherine about the skeleton donor?"

"No problem, Jane." He answered.

"Good. I'll head over to BCU in the morning. See what Dr. Irish Heritage can tell us."

"Hey, Computer Whisperer." Korsak aimed at Frost, "See what you can pull off Jasper's computer when it comes in, and we'll all meet back here late morning and compare notes."

"Sounds good." Frost said, and began packing up for the night.

Jane's phone buzzed, indicating a text message. She looked down, grabbed it out of the holder, and grinned.

_Is it going to be a late night tonight, Jane?_

Frost and Korsak exchanged knowing looks, and got ready to head out.

"Nite, Jane." They called, on their way out the door.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved them off not breaking eye contact with her phone, "Nite guys."

_No, _she typed fast_, Just wrapping up now. You got plans tonight?_

_Yes. With four aspirin, a gallon of water, and my couch. You could join me if you like…_

_Sounds like plan. Let's go to my place first, pick up Jo, and I'll make you dinner._

_Really?_

_Really. I'll even let you pick out the movie. It can be a chick flick, or a dot com or whatever._

_I think the proper term is Rom Com?_

_How is it you know the term 'Rom Com' but not know who Jennifer Aniston is? Nevermind. Yes. Rom Com._

_Deal._

_Meet ya out front in 5._

* * *

><p>Maura sat curled up on her couch, teacup in hand while the movie played on the flat screen. Jane was behind her moving about the kitchen; a loaf of bread, cheese, and cans of tomato sauce littering the counter.<p>

"One amazing grilled cheese and Angela's famous tomato soup coming up." Jane said enthusiastically, as she set the sandwich and a bowl of soup on a plate for Maura. Jane grabbed both of their meals and headed toward the couch. "I can't believe we're watching Steel Magnolias. Haven't you seen this like a hundred times?" She handed Maura one plate and bowl combo, and sat down next to her digging in to her own food.

"Well, one hundred would be exaggerating, but I have seen it a lot. I like it. It's a great celebration of female friendships. Before I had a best friend," Maura eyed Jane, "I used to envy them. I wanted so much to have something like that in my life. And now, now I have you." Maura smiled at Jane around a spoonful of soup. "Mm. This is delicious." Maura said. "What did you put in it?"

"Not telling. Ma's secret recipe." Jane winked. "She'd kill me." After a moment she added, "But I will give you a hint. One main ingredient starts with an R and ends in an Osemary."

Maura laughed, "Ah the great tomato soup mystery is solved. If only all mysteries were that easy."

"Right?" Jane said, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Y'know, something about this case doesn't add up." She wondered aloud. "Why would the mob get involved with a bumbling body thief and stolen skeletons? And what does Jimmy McFarlane have to do with any of it? Some kind of revenge thing? This cloak and dagger routine isn't their style."

"Well, that is speculation at best right now, Jane." Maura added, "Maybe there is more to the story."

"Of course there is more to the story. We just have to figure out what it is. Dr. Mayumi mentioned that cultural anthropology Irish expert friend of his at BCU. I'm gonna head over there tomorrow—see what she can tell me about the families, the IRA and this whole hunger strike thing."

"You're going to do the gumshoe thing." Maura said smiling.

"Yeah, but this time I'm gonna let the brainiacs tell me what I need to know. Cop work is only getting us so far in this one." Jane looked at Maura who was still smiling, "Hey." She asked. "Wanna go with me tomorrow?"

"To interview the cultural anthropologist?"

"Yeah, Shi-vawn." Jane said as she over annunciated each syllable and smiled.

"I'd love to." Maura said. "Kurt has the skeleton IDs completed and the post-mortem on James McFarlane is nearly finished. I have some time."

"Okay." Jane said. "Okay." Maura answered. They smiled briefly at each other, and returned to the movie. Jane felt oddly like she'd just asked Maura out on date, but dismissed it quickly. They did this all the time. Maura tagged along on interviews as any good ME should, right? Right…

They sat quietly together after dinner was cleared, and let the movie lull them into an easy relaxation. They both laughed intermittently and Maura got teary eyed over a particularly emotional scene. Maura turned to Jane at one moment toward the end and said, "You know, Jane, I love _you _more than my luggage," borrowing Olympia Dukakis' line to Shirley McLane.

Jane took a sip of her beer and glanced at Maura, "Really?" She replied. "How sweet. Cheesy, but sweet." She said.

"Jane," Maura continued, "It's actually quite the compliment. After all, my luggage is Coach. It's beautiful, well-designed, and has perfect symmetry. It really is…it really is very lovely. "She concluded and broke into a laugh.

Jane got the attempt at a joke and laughed with her looking at her fondly. "Man," Jane said returning her attention to the screen and yawning, "that Weeza is one cranky lady."

"She actually reminds me of you, Jane." Maura said.

"What?" Jane said, with mock indignation. "I am not that bad." She looked sideways at Maura, who just blinked at her. "Okay, maybe I am."

They both settled more deeply into the couch, and after a few minutes Jane fell asleep. Maura took some time as she watched the movie to sneak peeks at Jane. Jane was in complete repose, her head resting on the back of the couch and leaning slightly toward Maura. Maura studied her features; Jane's aquiline nose, her chiseled cheekbones, long dark lashes resting across her face. She felt a fluttering in her chest that trickled to her abdomen. Curious, she thought. Maura was keenly aware of her attraction to the Detective, but instead classified the feeling as gratitude. She deduced that Jane must be tired after taking care of her last night and jumping into such a wild case today. _I need to something nice for her to return the gesture_, Maura thought.

The credits began to roll, and Maura turned the TV off. Jane was still soundly asleep, so Maura nudged her, "Jane," she said. No response. "Hey Jane," she whispered again a little louder. Nothing. After several attempts, and no response, she yelled. "Jane!" Jane rocketed up to a sitting position.

"What? What the hell?" Jane mumbled barely awake.

"Why don't you go into the guest bedroom?" Maura suggested. Jane blinked her eyes a few times, and rubbed her hair back.

"Hmm? Okay, yeah. I'll stay. Don't really want go home anyway. Kept having dreams of dancing skeletons. That and an armadillo. Hmm…weird." Jane said, smacking her gums, as she got off the couch and made her way to guest bedroom shucking off her shoes, slacks, badge and gun.

Maura followed her in smiling, and picked up the trail of discarded clothing as Jane went.

Jane ambled into the bathroom, turned on the sink and began brushing her teeth. "I hate to admit this," Jane said around her tooth brush a little more awake now, "but skeletons give me the heebie jeebies." She gargled some water, spit it out, and returned to find Maura turning her bed down, and removing the throw pillows.

Maura looked up, an amused look on her face. "You work with murdered dead bodies every day, and you're afraid of skeletons _and_ witches? It's amazing you ever made it through Halloween." Maura chuckled.

"Very funny." Jane deadpanned, as she crawled under the sheets.

"Need a nightlight?" Maura asked and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Nah, I'm good." Jane answered. And then feeling bold for some reason continued on, "but… could you tuck me in?" She asked, grinning.

Maura chuckled and answered, "I'll do one better. I'll join you for a minute and tell you a bedtime story." Maura grabbed a copy of _Pathology Today_ off of the bedside table and moved toward the bed.

"Lucky me," replied Jane said half joking half seriously, eyeing both the magazine and the ME as she scooted over to make room. "That should put me right to sleep." Jane pointed at the magazine, and Maura smiled at her as she climbed under the sheets next to her and settled in.

* * *

><p><strong>How am I doing so far? Still reading? Reviews are like celery and carrots- good for the writer's heart;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Song for Marcella

**Rating**: T for now; may become M later

**Pairing**: Jane/Maura

**Spoilers**: Some references from many S1 and S2 episodes up to and including, "My Own Worst Enemy." The story is kind of AU from there.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. If I did, they'd be married and hanging out on Showtime;)

**A/N: Though this story departs from canon after "My Own Worst Enemy," there are some brief references to "Gone Daddy, Gone." Thanks as always to 55angel55 for the fantastic beta. Here's a pair of Arizona Robbins' roller shoes just for you;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_And in death you tore away the chains,_

_And let the world hear Freedom´s Song_

_Yet the heartache and pain linger on,_

_They´re still here though it's so long since you have gone,_

_But we´re stronger now you showed us how_

_-From "Song for Marcella," by Bik McFarlane_

* * *

><p>Early morning sunlight streamed through the windows of Maura's guest bedroom. Jane was lying on her side facing the window and squeezed her closed eyes against the brightness. She began to rouse, and was immediately conscious of two things at once: she was not alone in the bed, and the person behind her had a hand lightly gripping her hip. She turned on her back, and Maura's hand followed suit, trailing to Jane's abdomen. Jane was a little surprised at first being so close to Maura, but as she opened her eyes and looked at the woman lying next to her, warmth crept over her. She barely recalled when she fell asleep the night before, remembering only that Maura had been reading to her from an article about post-mortem pericardium examinations in heart attack victims. Jane's final thought before she drifted to sleep was that hearts were friggin'complicated. <em>That's the understatement of the year, she thought<em>. Jane took in Maura's soft features and a feeling of fierce protectiveness and care overwhelmed her. Jane lifted her hand a moved a stray curl from Maura's forehead. Maura stirred a little, but did not wake. Jane took the opportunity to indulge herself. She looked at Maura openly, a privilege she often denied herself in the waking hours. Jane had known for some time that her feelings for Maura went much deeper than friendship, but she didn't dwell on it often. She had purely accepted that the feelings were there - a simmering undercurrent flowing through their relationship. She wasn't quite sure what Maura felt, but was aware instinctively that something was shared between them. She just didn't know how to define it. Jane had been content with that, and probably would have remained so, until Maura had finally opened up to Jane about her broken heart the other night and told Jane she loved her. Ever since, Jane couldn't quite push her feelings below the surface like she had before, and damn if it wasn't messing with her head. Quite simply, her heart ached and yearned for the other woman, and she was a loss as to what to do about it. Before Jane could continue her musing, the alarm screamed in her ear, shocked her into an upright position, and woke her otherwise peacefully sleeping friend.

"Shit, shit!" Jane exclaimed, clambering for the snooze button. "How do you shut this thing off?" Jane finally hit the button to silence the alarm.

Maura stirred to Jane's left, and sat up. Yawning, she looked at Jane. "I guess I fell asleep during story time?"

"I guess so. But I fell asleep during the movie, so we're even." Jane looked at her friend, amused at her sleep tousled state. The only thing bearing the signs that Maura had slept at all were her eyes- still a bit weary. Otherwise, she looked perfect. Every curled, auburn, hair was still mostly in place, not a wrinkle on her clothes. Neither one of them attempted to leave the bed, content to just look at each other, eyes finding each other and holding. Time stretched as they took in the moment.

Maura sighed and finally blinked at Jane, who chuckled, broke the gaze, and got out of bed. "Come on, let's get moving, sleepyhead," Jane said. "I have to get home and change."

"Jane, that's silly. You can get ready here. I have an extra suit of yours hanging in the closet. I had it dry cleaned when you left it here last week." Maura said.

Jane looked at Maura a little perplexed and walked toward the closet. She opened the door to see her charcoal slacks and jacket hanging up next to her navy blue button down. "Huh." She commented, "Well, that's convenient. Guess I'll just jump in the shower then."

"Okay, I'll join you." Maura said and got up out of bed.

"Excuse me?" Jane said turning to Maura, her morning-roughened voice raised an octave and cracked a bit.

Maura looked at her with a completely oblivious look on her face. "I will shower, too. You use the bathroom here in the guest room, and I will use the main bathroom. It'll go faster if we shower at the same time." At the lack of response from Jane, Maura responded, "What?"

Jane's jaw clenched and she turned around walking toward the guest room bathroom. "Nevermind. Just… nevermind."

"Wait," Maura said. "Did you think I meant that we should shower together?" She said, laughing slightly.

"I said, nevermind, Maura. God, don't you ever know when to just drop it?"

Maura continued to laugh, "Jane, why would I ask to join you in the guest bathroom shower when I have two full functioning baths?"

"Maura!" Jane said exasperated.

Maura smiled and let her off the hook. She walked casually by Jane making her way toward the bedroom door. "Besides," she said slyly as she passed, "If I was to shower with you, I would invite you to the master bath where there is much more room for two people." She winked, and sauntered out the door.

Jane's jaw dropped her mouth hanging open. _Did Maura Isles just flirt with me?_

* * *

><p>"This is very exciting, Jane." Maura said, as Jane turned the compact Prius into the parking lot of the University. "I've always appreciated the study of anthropology. The amount of skill involved in contemplating the human condition is just so different than understanding the human body. It's quite a fascinating and sometimes controversial field. Did you know that anthropology has often been used as justification for modern racism?"<p>

Jane gave her a look somewhere between disgusted and confused. "Gee, what's not to appreciate about that?"

Maura continued, "In 1906, the anthropologist Madison Grant put a Congolese pygmy, Ota Benga, in a cage in the Bronx Zoo and labeled him the missing link between an orangutan and the white race."

"That's awful." Jane commented.

"It was just one of many exhibits that existed at the time. In Britain and the US, they were known as 'human zoos.' Horrific isn't it? We've come a long way since then." Maura said.

"You sure about that? Doesn't sound too different from what Katherine Riley and BIHS have been doing with Kier McKenzie and Marci O'Malley, if you ask me."

Maura considered that, her face transforming from inquisitive, to perplexed, to contemplative in a matter of seconds.

"Interesting point, Jane." She said as they made their way into BCU's Social Sciences building. They walked through the elegant halls of the building, and finally reached the anthropology department. As they walked in, it was quiet and empty with the exception of a youngish looking female co-ed at the front desk.

Jane strolled right up to the desk and flashed her badge. "Hello," she said with a sweet smile aimed at the co-ed. "I'm Detective Rizzoli and this is my friend Dr. Isles.

"Hi," the student said with minor suspicion in her voice.

"We're here to see Dr. Murphy. Is she in?" Jane asked.

The co-ed looked at her computer. "The schedule says she doesn't have a class for another hour. Let me see if she is available." She picked up the phone, and called Doctor Murphy. After a brief conversation, she hung up the phone and returned her attention to Jane and Maura.

"She can see you. Her office is the last one on the right. Down that hall," she pointed.

"Thank you." Jane said, and Maura gave the student an additional smile as they headed down the hall. They reached the open door of Dr. Murphy's office and peered in.

"Dr. Murphy?" Jane inquired.

"Yes?" A woman answered, and looked up from her desk glancing at Jane and Maura over stylish glasses. "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli and this is Dr. Maura Isles. Dr. Mayumi suggested we talk with you?" Jane said as they entered the office.

"Ah yes," she remarked. She removed her glasses, and came around her desk. Siobhan Murphy was tall and slender with dark red hair, and wide blue-grey eyes. She stood nearly to Jane's height, smoky eyes piercing. She was smartly dressed in a black pantsuit and white button down shirt.

"I'm Siobhan." She said as she reached out her hand for both of them to shake. "Detective Rizzoli, Doctor Isles, It's nice to meet you. This visit is about a case you're working on, correct?" She rounded her desk again, took a seat, and gestured that they should do the same in the chairs sitting in front of her desk.

"Yes." Jane answered, as she and Maura sat down. "This case involves some Irish cultural elements that Dr. Mayumi thought you could try and help us understand." Jane filled Siobhan in on the details of the case, including the stolen skeletons from the BIHS, the IRA, the potential Irish mob connections, and the hunger strikes. Siobhan merely nodded, and waited for Jane to continue.

"Siobhan," Jane started in, "Do you have any connections with the BIHS?"

"I've taken some of my students there a few times, and I have attended lecture series' on occasion, but no. I am not affiliated with them."

"What are your thoughts on the hunger strikes and the exhibit?" Jane continued.

Siobhan took a moment and answered, "The hunger strikes were an important time in recent Irish history, Detective. Many hard-working people became political prisoners and died in protest of their imprisonment. All they wanted was fairness and freedom. Doesn't seem like a unique request, does it."

_Oookay_, Jane thought. "It appears that you have some strong feelings about it."

Siobhan continued, "The strikes put the political strife of Northern Ireland on the global stage with all the media attention they got. The world finally took notice of what essentially was the genocide of the Irish Catholics in Northern Ireland. Families were torn apart, and are still suffering."

Jane couldn't quite figure this woman out. She had a laconic tone that made her sound passionate or bored, Jane wasn't sure which. _Passionately indifferent? Is that such a thing?_

"Have you heard of Marcella O'Malley and Kier McKenzie?" Jane asked.

"Yes, they were the hunger strike victims displayed at the exhibit. The skeletons that were taken?" Siobhan answered.

"That's right. Were you aware that the family of Marcella O'Malley wanted to purchase her remains from the BIHS before she was stolen?" Jane asked

"Of course." Siobhan answered. "It was quite publicized. While I appreciate the attention the exhibit has drawn to the political situation in Ireland, you'll forgive me if I don't share the same sentiments as our friends at the BIHS."

"You disagree with their decision to not return Marcella to her family?" Maura chimed in.

"Yes." Siobhan directed her attention to Maura. "The Irish, and particularly the Catholic, have a tradition of honoring our loved ones in ceremony and celebration. In my opinion, this tradition far outweighs public interest and political consciousness. As purveyors of Irish culture and Diaspora in this city, they should have been sensitive to that. Don't you agree?" She aimed the final question at Maura.

Before Maura could answer, Jane proceeded with the interview. "Siobhan, do you know anything of the O'Malley family history here in Boston?" Jane asked. Siobhan narrowed her eyes just a bit, but did not react to the question.

"No. I am not familiar with the O'Malley family other than what I've heard in the news. Of course, I know about Marcella, but she is quite famous, as you are well aware."

Jane pressed her lips together, and continued with her questioning. "What about Bobby O'Malley?"

Siobhan seemed to stiffen at the mention of Bobby's name. It was barely perceptible, but there. "I knew that he was the one trying to purchase Marcella from the BIHS, and wasn't successful. It's not surprising that he didn't give up easily. The Irish are a proud and private people, Detective, and family is everything. It sounds like Bobby is a loyal man and his family is important to him, which is completely understandable. If it were my sister, I know I'd probably stop at nothing to get her back."

Jane nodded. "Siobhan, do you have any current contact with the IRA?"

Siobhan was taken aback by the question. "Of course not. I have done extensive research, and I teach about the IRA in my classes, but that's all. I did spend a summer studying in Ireland, and researched some of their history. It's a fascinating group, really. There are many separate factions, with varying agendas vying for power. Political power, financial power, social power… yet, when I witnessed some of their behaviors, all of the infighting appeared to distract them from the main cause."

"Which was?" Jane asked.

"Freedom. Sovereignty. They all knew the ultimate goal, just failed to agree on how to get there."

"You must be familiar with the meaning of the Easter Lily to the IRA groups." Jane inquired.

"Yes, Detective." Siobhan answered with acerbic mirth in her tone. "The Easter Lily is a badge, a symbol, of remembrance for all Irish republican combatants who have died in active service of the IRA. People wear them in many forms as a sign of their support for a United Ireland and for an end to the suffering." Siobhan stood up, shuffled some papers around on her desk, and gathered them up. "You know, they used to try and prohibit the sale of lillies in the '30s, but their efforts were fruitless. With the rise in electoral support of Sinn Féin, they have become the official symbol for freedom and peace in Ireland." Siobhan concluded.

"Kind of like a dove, or something?" Jane said.

"Something like that." Siobhan said.

"Can you tell me about any IRA significance in someone having an Easter Lily with a crucifix tattooed on them?"

Siobhan focused her attention from her desk, back to Jane. "It's the dlúthpháirtíocht go deo."

"Come again?" Jane asked.

Siobhan repeated the phrase. "It means, 'solidarity forever.' That's what the tattoo represents. Now, If you'll excuse me, ladies, I must be going. I have a class to teach. Are we finished here?" She said.

"Yes, course. You'll call us if you think of anything else that might help us?" Jane asked.

"Of course, Detective." She nodded her departure at Jane, "Good day, Doctor." She said, and left them standing in her office.

* * *

><p>"I think she might be hiding something, Jane." Maura said, as they walked briskly side by side to the car.<p>

"Oh yeah, Columbo? Why do you think that?"

"Did you see her facial features when you asked about the O'Malleys? She remained completely impassive."

"What does that tell you in facial featurology or whatever?" Jane asked

"I think Siobhan may know more about the family than she's letting on."

"I think you're right." Jane answered.

"You do?" Maura asked, surprise in her voice.

"Yeah. But it's got nothing to do with her face. Well a little, but it's mostly just my good ole fashioned gumshoe-ry." Jane smiled. "Did you see her wrists?"

"Her wrists?" Maura asked.

"She had cufflinks on. Which was interesting enough, but it's what was on them that I noticed. They were lilies. Just like the ones Cohen and Korsak described. All that crap she was saying about Easter Lilies being sacred to the IRA and a symbol for the Sinn Fein and peace? I don't buy it."

"You think she lied about being connected to the IRA?" Maura inquired.

"I think it's worth checking, out, yeah."

Maura nodded, and Jane's phone rang as they reached the car.

"It's Korsak." Jane said, before answering the phone. "Hey, Korsak."

"Jane, where are you? We got something big." Korsak's canned voice could be heard through Jane's blackberry as she put it on speaker phone.

"We just finished meeting with Dr. Murphy. What's up?" Jane replied. Jane and Maura each got in the car, and buckled up, Jane juggling the phone.

"Is Maura with you?"

"Yeah, she's right here. Why?"

"Jasper Cohen was found murdered this morning." Korsak answered.

"Dammit." Jane exclaimed, she and Maura shared a look. Jane threw the car into reverse, and peeled out of the parking lot. "Where are you?"

"At his house."

"We'll be right there."

* * *

><p>Jane and Maura ducked under the yellow crime scene tape, outlining the scene to join Korsak and Frost who were leaning over Jasper's body. Jasper was splayed out, legs akimbo on his living room floor. Maura clutched her medical bag, and knelt down next to him. She put on her latex gloves, and began the cursory exam of his body.<p>

"There is evidence of ligature marks on his neck. The marks are 1.5 inches wide, and cover the circumference of the neck." Maura continued as she opened the eyelids of both eyes, "Petechial hemorrhaging is present in the conjuctival surfaces of the eyes, fingernail beds are blue and the nails show sign of damage consistent with attempting to remove constraints." Maura peered closer at the tips of the fingernails. "There appears to be tissue residue embedded in the fingernails, with signs of distress. He struggled against his attacker. Cause of death appears to be probable external asphyxiation, but I can't be sure until I conduct the internal examination."

"He was strangled." Jane said, and Maura stood up and removed her gloves.

"I'll know more after I get him to the lab." Maura answered.

"Let's bag him and send him to headquarters." Jane called to the uniformed officers wandering around the scene.

* * *

><p>"This case just gets muddier and muddier." Jane said, and stood up pacing between the desks.<p>

Frost and Korsak were perched on their desks in the squad room, eyeing Jane. After two hours of looking at the evidence every which way, they were still no closer to finding Jasper's killer or the mastermind behind Jimmy McFarlane and Marci O'Malley's body switch. The scene of Jasper's murder had rendered little evidence. They had judged by the picked lock at the front door that the killer probably broke in, but nothing else seemed out of place or taken from the scene. It looked like a hit plain and simple.

"Seems pretty clear to me." Korsak answered. "The O'Malley's wanted Marci's bones back, Jasper botched up the deal, they killed Jasper in retribution."

"Can it really be that simple? Why use Jimmy McFarlane for the body switch? What's the motive? If it's the O'Malley's, why go to all that trouble? If anyone should have a grudge, it was Jimmy toward the O'Malley's for sending him to jail. We look for any other O'Malley's in town?"

Korsak snorted. "There are hundreds of O'Malleys in Boston, Jane. There's no way to know who's related to whom. All we know is that none of 'em are connected to Bobby O'Malley, at least that we can tell, and he's the O'Malley we need."

Jane shot Korsak a scowl then nodded. "You get anything else from Katherine Riley on our anonymous donor?" She asked him.

"Nada. Got copies of the BIHS' records of the sale, but the lady was right. It looks like a legit deal from an anonymous benefactor in Belfast. Wrapped up all neat and tidy."

"So BIHS is probably clean." Jane bit at the top of her thumb. "Frost, get anything from Jasper's computer?"

"The tech guys still have it, but it's been wiped. Someone knew how to clean up their mess, that's for sure. But," he said, holding up his finger, "I did a little background check on Dr. Siobhan."

Jane nodded at Frost to continue. "Seems your spidey sense was right—she was hiding something. She spent some time at Trinity College in Dublin in the late '90's as a graduate student, studying IRA membership and history."

"Yeah she told us that part, Frost."

"Yeah, but, here's the kicker: it seems that she got a little over involved with her research subjects. She was arrested with a group of militants from the Real IRA."

"Real IRA? As opposed the fake IRA?" Jane said chuckling a little.

"Ha, ha," Frost said but continued, "No, the real IRA, or RIRA, is a splinter group who believes the only way to get to a United Ireland is through the use of physical force."

"Yikes. Why were they arrested?" Jane asked getting serious again.

"They were involved with a bombing of a courthouse in the town of Omagh, Ireland. Twenty-nine people died."

"Jesus. What happened to Siobhan?"

"No criminal charges were ever filed against her. She was released and deported back to the states. There isn't anything else on her until she pops up as a student-turned-professor at BCU."

"Well, that makes her a liar and possibly a terrorist, but doesn't tie her to the O'Malley's, Jimmy McFarlane, or the crime in any way." Jane said. "Got anything on her family? Parents, spouse, kids, anything?"

"She was born in Dublin in 1968, but adopted by American parents. The adoption records are sealed, but it looks like she was raised here in Boston by a Daniel and Sarah Murphy. Both parents are dead. No record of a husband, wife, or kids."

"Damn," she cursed. "That just leaves us with one non-traceable mystery woman named 'Susan,' and Bobby O'Malley. Two leads with no friggin' scent."

"C'mon Jane," Korsak said, "All leads have a scent. You just gotta have the right dog for the job."

Jane put her hands on her hips, and stared at Korsak. He stared back, resolute. They waged a silent battle of wills for a few seconds, as Frost volleyed looks between them.

Jane's shoulders slumped, and Korsak knew he had her.

"Fine." Jane said. "Call Paddy Doyle. He meets with us tomorrow. And neither of you tell Maura," she commanded, she pointed first at Korsak then at Frost, "I'll handle it." Both men nodded, and Korsak picked up the phone.

Jane's phone buzzed at her hip. She looked down, "speak of the… It's Maura." Korsak and Frost both looked at Jane expectantly, "She's got the autopsy results on Jasper."

* * *

><p>Jane walked into the autopsy room amidst a flurry of techs and Dr. Mayumi who were all wiring bones together and packing up skeletons in large crates and containers. Maura was tucked to the side at a table with Jasper's body. Jane wandered over to her, carefully stepping around the other people, as she made her way to Maura.<p>

"Maura? What are they doing?"

"What?" Maura looked up from her work, "Oh," she said looking around, "they're packing up Kier McKenzie and Marcella O'Malley. We're finished examining them, and their skeletons are fully intact so they can return to BIHS."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. They're going back?" Jane asked.

"Yes. We've confirmed their identification, and they are no longer needed for the case. They're going back."

Jane eyed the techs settling the bones in insulation within coffin like transport cases. "Weird. That's just weird, and wrong." Jane said. She waved off the commotion behind her, and focused on Maura. "Learn anything new from the autopsy?"

"The internal examination showed the organs to be normal and the tox screen was negative. Jasper Cohen's hyoid was broken and the hemorrhaging below the mandible here and here," Maura pointed at two points on his neck, "indicates that the ligature penetrated the skin and subdermal tissues of the neck. Cause of death is definitely strangulation."

Jane was pacing the floor, and didn't respond to Maura's report.

"Jane."

At Jane's lack of response, Maura tried again. "Jane? Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just… I don't get it. Why kill Jasper? They trying to cover up their tracks, what?" Jane said.

Maura shrugged and continued her report. "There were no other external injuries other than the ligature marks, except for one."

Jane's head perked up from her pacing and she headed back over to stand across the exam table from Maura.

"What, what's the other injury?" She prodded.

Maura lifted Jasper's head and angled it so Jane could see the back of his head.

"Here." She pointed. There was a small, dark red hole at the base of his skull.

"What is that?" Jane asked.

"I'm not sure. The lack of hemorrhage surrounding the wound indicates this injury to be post-mortem." Maura said.

"What do you think made that wound?"

"Judging from the size and type, it looks like it was made by a knife."

"Not a bullet?" Jane asked.

"No. Why Jane? What are you thinking?"

"That hole is in the same place as the gunshot wound on Jimmy McFarlane's skull. Jimmy's remains are staying here, right? Compare them, and you'll see what I mean."

"I'm not doubting you, Jane. But why would someone kill Jasper by external asphyxiation, just to stab him in the back of the skull? Maura asked.

"The ballistics proved that the bullet that killed Jimmy was from a .22 right? Measure that knife wound, and I bet you find it's the exact same size as .22 caliber bullet."

Maura looked from the body to Jane and nodded in understanding.

"It's a calling card, Maura. That wound may not be a bullet hole, but the killer is definitely sending us a message—whoever killed Jasper, killed Jimmy McFarlane."

* * *

><p>Finding an undeniable connection to the two murders, Jane, Frost, and Korsak combed the databases for anyone who might have had a grudge big enough on Jimmy McFarlane to kill him and exact this particular kind of revenge on him. Coming up dry, they'd called it a day. Frost and Korsak took off to have beers at the Robber, Jane said she would join them once she checked in with Maura.<p>

Jane sat in the elevator, chewed her bottom lip, and tried to fit the pieces of the crime together. It was making her crazy. And worse than that, she was about to tell her best friend that her murdering, criminal, mob boss Father was about to be brought into the case. Jane closed her eyes and groaned. "I hate my life," she grumbled.

The elevator doors opened and Jane headed to the morgue. The autopsy room was eerily quiet, all the commotion from earlier in the day silenced upon evening's arrival. There was no one there, and from the looks of it the skeletons were gone. Jane could hear the sound of clicking coming from Maura's office and made her way there.

Jane entered the ME's office and watched as Maura typed furiously away at her computer.

"Knock, knock." Jane said.

"Hi," Maura responded, "I'm just finishing up the report on Jasper Cohen. It'll be ready in a few minutes."

"That's great, Maur, but that's not why I came down here." Jane replied.

At Jane's more serious tone, Maura looked up and studied her face. "What, Jane. What is it? Do we have another body?"

"No, no. But I need to talk to you about something." Jane pulled up a folding chair that Maura kept close by, and sat next to her behind Maura's desk.

Jane rested her elbows on her knees and peered up at Maura briefly before she looked back down at her clasped hands. She worried the scar tissue in her palm with her thumb, and Maura noticed the action.

"Jane, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna say it." Jane said and looked back to Maura. "We need information for this case about some people involved in Irish organized crime in Boston, and we've hit a dead end. We can't find Bobby O'Malley, and we need help. Unconventional help."

Understanding dawned on Maura's face, as she realized what Jane was telling her. "You mean, Doyle. You're going to contact my father for information."

"Yes." Jane said slowly. "Korsak is getting a hold of him as we speak. We hope to hear something from him soon."

Maura blew out a breath, and stood up. She rounded her desk and began to pace.

"Maura, I'm sorry." Jane said, still seated, tracking the ME with her eyes. "I know how much you hate the way he affects your life and your work, and how he just seems to be so involved in Every. Frigging. Thing." She said the last part more to herself, than to Maura.

Jane stood up and walked toward Maura. She faced her and grabbed Maura's upper arms lightly to stop her pacing. Maura stopped, but her eyes stayed focused somewhere on Jane's lapel.

"Maura, look at me." Jane said resolutely.

Maura's eyes shifted a bit before they slid up to Jane's and held.

"Believe me," Jane continued, "if there was another way, we'd be on it. I tried. I really did. But, we need information, and fast. Plus, he owes us for clearing him on that Port of Boston thing."

Maura nodded, and closed her eyes. "I understand Jane, I do." She said quietly. "I just can't…. I just can't seem to escape his presence in my life."

Jane stayed quiet while Maura continued. "Sperm donor or not, it seems that Patrick Doyle is someone I am just going to have to deal with." Maura said resignation in her tone, tears forming in her eyes.

"You won't have to talk to him, Maura. Not if you don't want to. He may want to see you, but that's up to you. You own him nothing." Maura continued to look at Jane, blinking back wetness.

Maura's face held a tortured expression, and she bit her bottom lip. "But what if… what if I want to see him?" Maura said quietly.

Jane looked at her with compassion. "That's understandable, Maura." Jane said, dropping her arms to her sides.

"How? How is that understandable? He is a killer, a liar, and a criminal. And yet…I feel drawn to him. Like, I want to know him. It's crazy."

"He's your biological father, Maura, and it's not crazy. It's natural that you'd want to know him. And he obviously cares about you."

"He sure has an interesting way of showing it." Maura said.

"Maura he loves you in his way. And you, you can do anything you want with that." Jane said.

Maura nodded, crossing her arms at her chest.

"Hey." Jane continued in a soothing tone, "Haven't we already determined that you're not a killer? He does not define you. You are Dr. Maura Isles. You are a life saver, devoted friend, fashonista, yogi, and all around incredible woman. You are everything he's not."

Jane gave Maura a reassuring smile, and Maura returned a small one to Jane.

Jane continued, "Besides. You should see the blazers the guy is wearing in some of the old archived police photos we have on him. I think they're actually tweed."

Maura laughed, and so did Jane, their eyes never leaving each other.

"Hey. C'mere." Jane said, and brought Maura into a hug. She wrapped her arms around the ME, as Maura circled both arms around her waist. Maura rested her chin on Jane's shoulder, her cheek pillowed by a mass of dark curls. Maura closed her eyes and inhaled. Jane did the same and just held on. "I don't know what so you're worried about," Jane said, her mouth an inch from Maura's ear, "You're practically a Rizzoli now, anyway. You should be more concerned about becoming whiny and cranky, than becoming a killer." Maura smiled, and leaned her face closer in to Jane's neck. "Plus, If Doyle ever tried to hurt you, Ma would totally kick his ass and he'd have to get through all three Rizzoli kids first before she even had her chance." Maura laughed, and Jane rubbed her back. Jane pulled away gently, and looked at Maura again. They stayed connected together, reluctant to drop the embrace. Maura's hands stayed at Jane's hips, Jane's gripped Maura's elbows. They looked at each other and smiled.

"How is it you always know exactly what to say?" Maura said.

"Because I know you, Maura. I know what makes you laugh, what makes you hurt. And I hate seeing you hurt." She trailed one finger from the corner of Maura's eye down to her jaw line. "It kills me." She said the last bit on a whisper.

Maura nodded. "Thank you, Jane," she whispered back. Their eyes were locked, and the air was heady between them. It crackled and sparked, igniting Jane's finger into action where it rested on Maura's jaw, and she cupped Maura's cheek. They stared at each other a moment more, before Jane closed the distance between them. The kiss was chaste at first, but it slowly evolved into something more sensual. Maura nudged Jane's mouth open with her upper lip and the tip of her tongue, and Jane willingly obliged. Their mouths melded together, tongues slowly seeking each other out of their own accord. The kiss went on, both women content to revel in it; neither one fighting for dominance or pushing it further. The moment lasted until Jane broke away suddenly, stepped back and cupped her mouth with both of her hands. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." she said.

Maura looked at Jane, and Jane just stared back, her eyes wide. A look of sheer arousal, regret, and shock passed over her face. "Jane," Maura coaxed and slowly reached a hand out to her cautiously like she was trying to a tame frightened colt. When Jane didn't flinch, she covered both of Jane's hands with her own her thumbs gently rubbing the scars there. She brought Jane's hands across the gap of their bodies to her chest, and whispered, "Jane." Emotion weighed heavy in her voice as she placed one of Jane's hands over her heart, and held it there. "It's okay." Jane looked from the hand on Maura's heart, up to Maura's lips. Maura leaned in closer lips hovering over Jane's. "It's okay." She whispered again closing the distance between their mouths. Jane captured her mouth in fervor, the kiss instantly deep and passionate.

Maura wound her arms around Jane's neck, as they explored each others mouths. Jane pulled Maura flush against her, her hands moving from Maura's hips to her hold her lower back. Maura moaned when their bodies connected, and drove her tongue deeper into Jane's mouth. Jane lightly sucked on it, and captured Maura's lips again, her teeth grazing Maura's bottom lip. The need for air forced them apart, and Jane moved her lips to Maura's jaw dropping a kiss on her cheek, and again on her eyebrow, before kissing her forehead. Jane tilted her forehead down to rest against Maura's and they both breathed deeply, catching their breath.

"Wow." Jane said after a minute.

"Yeah." Maura, echoed. "I…" Maura faltered and started again. "I… yeah." She said again and laughed lightly.

"Did I…" Jane said, getting some of her bearings back, "did I just render your googlemouth speechless?" She stepped back giving them some space, and looked at Maura.

"Yes." Maura said, and peered up at Jane with a somewhat shy expression on her face. "I have never had a kiss feel like that." Maura finished.

"Me neither." Jane replied. "That was…. yeah."

They both laughed at that and continued to gaze at each other, silly grins appearing on their faces.

"Wanna get out of here?" Jane asked.

"Yes." Maura said emphatically, and they turned, gathered their things, and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now we're gettin somewhere ;) The 'dlúthpháirtíocht go deo' tattoo is something I made up, and to my knowledge doesn't exist in this way. Reviews are like playing the "Edge of Gayzzoli" on repeat. Good for the soul!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Song for Marcella

**Rating**: T for now; may become M later

**Pairing**: Jane/Maura

**Spoilers**: Some references from many S1 and S2 episodes up to and including, "My Own Worst Enemy." The story is kind of AU from there.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. If I did, they'd be married and hanging out on Showtime;)

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And thanks again to 55angel55 for the amazing beta. Snickers all around! XOXO**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

_How a freedom fight can be won…  
>I wish there was an easy road to choose,<br>To bring the heartache to an end,  
>But easy roads are always sure to lose,<br>I´ve seen that time and time again,_

* * *

><p>Jane backed Maura against the wall of Maura's hallway, and kissed her senseless. "You know, doing this isn't nearly as weird as I thought it would be," she said between kisses to Maura's lips, cheek and neck.<p>

"Why would you think it would be weird? " Maura said, kissing her back. "Is it because we're both women?" She asked, out of breath.

Jane moved to look at her and smirked. "No, well, yes." She said, and trailed a finger from Maura's chin down the center of her neck to the hollow of her throat, before hooking it to the collar of her shirt and pulling Maura closer to her. "But more because it's you." She said going in for Maura's lips and kissing her again. "I'm kissing you right now, and it's the easiest thing in the world." Jane said around the kiss.

"I would have to agree with you." Maura said and pulled back. "It usually takes time and a few awkward missteps to adjust to kissing a new partner, but you have been remarkably simple to adapt to."

"Wow. We really gotta work on your pillow talk."

"Pillow talk?"

"Yeah, you know…seduction, sweet nothings, that kinda thing?"

"Oh you mean, dirty talk. Well, you haven't seen anything yet, Jane."

Jane just stared a Maura like a deer in headlights.

Jane cleared her throat and leaned in toward Maura again. "Let's just keep kissing, shall we?" she said and dropped a kiss to Maura's mouth.

"Yes, let's." Maura said and returned kiss. "Kissing you is quite exceptional." Maura kissed her again.

"Dr Isles. Did you just call me a good kisser?" Jane said continuing to kiss Maura between her words. She grabbed Maura by the hips, moved her off the wall, and began to walk her backwards to the bedroom.

"I believe I said you were exceptional." Maura said, not breaking contact and trusting Jane to maneuver them backwards.

"Exceptional." Jane said and nipped Maura's lower lip, "Nice." She finished, diving into her mouth.

They made it to the bedroom, and Maura began to pull Jane's shirt out of her pants, and started to remove the first button out of its hole.

"Whoa, whoa." Jane said, grabbing Maura's hands and holding them. "Wait a minute, Dr. Sexypants. There's nothing I want more than you stripping my clothes off, but we…we need to take this a little slower." At Maura's confused look, Jane backtracked a bit. "I mean, don't you think?"

"Take it slower? Jane we have essentially been engaging in a two year long courtship. An accurate assessment of our relationship wouldn't you agree?"

"That may be, but this part…"she said gesturing to Maura's hands working the buttons off Jane's shirt. "is barely…an hour old. Let's just… take some time."

"My, how chivalrous of you Jane."

"Its not chivalry, its adjust-ery."

Maura gave her a quizzical look. Jane waved her hand in frustration, and stepped closer to Maura. "Look we'll get there, I promise. But let's just…" She said her voice lowering as her lips hovered over Maura's "ease into it, okay?"

"Okay." Maura said, and kissed Jane. They continued kissing for a few moments, before Maura broke the kiss and said, "Let's go to bed."

"Maura!" Jane said, with a touch of exasperation.

"To sleep! I meant to sleep." Maura stepped out of Jane's embrace, and headed to the bathroom. "I think you will find suitable pajamas in the bottom drawer of the wardrobe."

Maura turned her head to give Jane a sweet smile before she slipped into the bathroom.

Jane closed her eyes, and put a hand over her rapidly beating heart. _Okay, pull it together, Rizzoli. _Jane opened her eyes and headed toward the wardrobe. She pulled out one of her long-sleeved baseball t-shirts, and a pair of shorts.

"Man, I've been looking for these!" She said.

"What was that, Jane?" Maura called from the bathroom.

"Nothing." She called back. She changed into the clothes, folded up the ones she'd been wearing and headed to the bathroom.

Maura came out as Jane headed in, and Jane looked her over. Maura's face was scrubbed free of make-up and her hair was tucked back behind her ears, hazel eyes glistening. Jane thought Maura was the sexiest thing she'd seen in her life. She stopped in front of Maura, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous I think you are?" Jane said smiling.

"Yes, but not like this." Maura said wrapping her arms around Jane's waist.

"You. Are. Gorgeous." Jane whispered, and kissed Maura soundly.

Maura gave her a full-watt smile, and returned the kiss. "So are you, Jane." Maura cupped Jane's cheek, thumb running along her cheekbone. "You are quite the amazing female specimen."

Jane smiled at her, and shook her head. "Pillow talk," she said and affectionately tapped Maura on the nose with her index finger, then moved for her turn in the bathroom.

When Jane came out, Maura was nestled in bed clad in maroon silk pajamas, and resting against the pillows, waiting for Jane.

"You know," Jane said as she crossed the room to join Maura in the bed, "this is the first time we've slept in here."

"What are you talking about, Jane? We've slept in the same bed many times."

"In the guest bedroom, or in my bed, but we've never slept together in here. In your bed. It's…it… feels different."

"Good different or bad different?" Maura said, her brows knitting slightly.

"Oh definitely good different," she said scooting down under the covers. Maura turned out the light and followed suit.

They adjusted to lie face to face and looked at each other. Maura inched a little closer to Jane and said, "Can I kiss you?"

"Please." Jane whispered.

Maura moved in and cupped the side of Jane's head, placing a sweet kiss on her mouth. They fell into the kiss, and Maura leaned heavily against Jane, causing Jane to move onto her back, Maura laying half-way on top of her.

"Hey." Jane said, breaking the kiss but wrapping her arm around Maura's waist, "slow remember."

"I know," Maura said, "It's just… you are so very good at this."

"Why thank you Doctor, you're not so bad yourself." They smiled, and kissed again.

'C'mon, let's get some sleep." Jane said. Maura gave her a little pout, but allowed Jane to urge her over onto her side, so that her back lay against Jane's front.

"This okay?" Jane asked

"Yes. It's actually one of my favorite intimate sleeping positions in coupling."

_Ew_. Jane thought and she rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted to think about right now was Maura being intimate and 'coupling' with anyone but her, sleeping or otherwise. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

Maura laughed and they settled in. Jane fit perfectly behind Maura, her hand finding a resting place on Maura's stomach. Jane moved her fingers underneath Maura's pajama top, and started to trace circles over her abdomen.

"I think this will be easy to adjust to, as well." Maura sighed in contentment, while Jane continued her path over Maura's stomach.

"You like?" Jane asked.

"Mmm…yes. Very much." Maura answered, relaxation in her tone.

"Me too." Jane said, and nuzzled into Maura's hair, placing a kiss on the back of her neck. "God, you smell so good." She said and kissed Maura's neck again.

"Jane, saying things like that isn't exactly making me sleepy." Maura said, but a yawn betrayed her anyway.

"Sorry. Just...god. You are amazing. I almost can't believe I'm here right now."

Maura smiled at the compliment and covered Jane's hand with her own. "Oh I assure you. You are most definitely here." Maura said and brought Jane's hand to her mouth, kissed each of her fingers, and rested it against her heart again.

"Yes, I am." Jane answered and flattened her hand against Maura's chest.

Both women took deep inhales, and slowed their breathing.

"Goodnight Jane." Maura said quietly.

"Goodnight, Maura."

* * *

><p>Jane and Maura walked in the precinct together the next morning, and parted ways at the elevator. Jane cleverly snuck Maura a kiss by the elevator while no one was looking, and was grinning from ear to ear when she entered the squad room.<p>

Korsak and Frost watched her walk in, and eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" She asked

"What's wrong with you?" Frost asked.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with me?"

"Why are you smiling like the cat that ate the canary?" Korsak said.

Jane quickly dropped the grin and frowned. "There is no canary. Maybe I'm just in a good mood for once. Is that so strange?"

"Yes." Korsak said.

"Yeah, it's just…. weird." Frost said and shuddered.

Jane fixed a scowl on her face, and huffed as she sat down at her desk. "There. Is that better?"

"Much better, thanks." Frost said.

Korsak nodded. "Hey Jane, guess what?"

"What now? My eyes sparkling too much?" She said, batting her eyes.

Korsak grinned and continued, "We heard from Paddy. He gave us a location, and we leave in five."

Jane perked up. "Nice, let's move." She said.

"There's one catch, though." Korsak said.

"I'm listening," replied Jane.

"He just wants you."

"He's crazy. No. Let's go." She said.

When Korsak and Frost didn't move she pressed. "Let's. Go. We go as a team. You wait for me in the car. It'll have to do."

Korsak and Frost both nodded, and the trio moved out.

* * *

><p>Jane walked into the dark, dusty bar on Old Harbor St. It was totally empty save for the bartender who was wiping down the counter, and one Paddy Doyle who was tucked into a booth at the back. Jane spotted him, and they made eye contact, Paddy ushered her over with a nod of his head.<p>

Jane slid into the booth across from him and started in. "Well, well. Cooperating with the police. Turning over a new leaf, Doyle?"

"Nice to see you too, Detective. Something to drink?"

"No thanks. I try not to drink before 10am. What do you got on Bobby O'Malley?"

Paddy smirked at her and responded. "You get right to it don't you, Detective."

"I'm sorry, was this a social call? I'm trying to solve a murder. Two actually, so if we could just skip the pleasantries, that would make my day."

"I can appreciate a woman of action," Paddy said, a little twinkle in his eye. "Bobby lives just around the block from here, in an apartment above O'Malley's pub over on Telegraph."

"O'Malley's? Is it his business?"

"His uncle's. Kevin. Kevin raised him after his family sent him to Boston from Belfast, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Jane gave a little amused smirk. _No, but thanks for making that connection for us_, Jane thought. Paddy continued. "Bobby's worked with Kevin ever since. The boy was raised in that pub."

"Yeah, and I'm sure he did a lot more than just sling beer. Kevin O'Malley. Hmm." She said, and paused. After all the research she'd been doing, the name rang a bell for Jane, "He did some time a few years ago, racketeering right? Sounds like a real stand up business guy."

"Kevin's done some things, but, Bobby's always been clean. Everything he's done for the family has been legit. Believe me, we tried—kid's smart that's for sure, but he always steered clear and on the right side of the law."

"If he's so squeaky clean, why go through all the trouble of staying off the grid?"

"Probably to keep nosy cops like you off his back. Whenever anyone so much as runs a red light in Southie, who do think the cops blame? The O'Malleys, the Cafees, the McLeans..."

"Gee, I wonder why. The rap sheets alone on those families could wallpaper my whole apartment."

"I'm sure my daughter would approve of your choice in design." Paddy said and chuckled.

Jane clenched her jaw at the reference to Maura. "You keep Maura out of this conversation, understand me?"

Paddy looked at Jane with a little disbelief on his face that quickly morphed into amusement. "You're funny. You think you can keep me from talking about her? I'd like to see you try, Detective."

"This has nothing to do with her."

"Oh, but there's where you're wrong. This has everything to do with her."

"What are you talking about?"

"The O'Malleys. They're blood. Family. My family. And Maura's."

Jane's mouth dropped. "What the… what the hell are you talking about?"

"Didn't she see it in the DNA profile on Marci? She's gotta know already."

"Know what?"

Paddy inhaled deep and continued. "Seamus O'Malley was my half brother. I never knew him… he lived in Belfast his whole life. Found out about him on my Mother's death bed."

"That means Bobby and Marci are—" Jane said, but Paddy interrupted.

"-Maura's cousins, yeah."

"Yeah." Jane said. "Shit." She blew out a frustrated breath, and pinned Paddy with her gaze. "How many more family members is she gonna discover this way, huh?" Her voice slowly rose with anger. "How many more O'Malleys, or Doyles, or whoever's is she gonna get on her table, and find out later she's related to them?"

"When was I gonna tell her, Detective? She lives a completely different life than us. Than me. There's a lot about her family she doesn't know."

"Think you'll ever enlighten her, you son of bitch?" Jane was pissed now. "You come in and out of her life, drop new family members along the way, make her save your ass, but never stick around long enough to just talk to her. She's got enough of that with her real family. She doesn't need it from her mob daddy, too."

Doyle took that in for a minute, but declined to respond. Instead, he returned the conversation back to Maura directly. "You think she knows about Marci?"

"She hasn't said anything so, no. There have been a million other people working on this case. She probably has no idea."

"Then you can be the one to tell her." Paddy said.

"You giving orders now, too?"

Paddy steered the conversation back to the case. "Bobby will be expecting you to contact him sometime today. You better make the most out of it, Detective."

"Yeah, thanks." She said, scooting out of the booth getting ready to leave.

She'd started to stride across the bar toward the door, when Paddy stopped her.

"Jane." He said, and walked to stand in front of her as she turned around.

The use of her first name startled Jane a little bit, but she faced Doyle and crossed her arms at her chest. "What."

"In my world, family is everything. Blood, is thicker than all things. She's my daughter. And you may not believe it, but I love her."

"Yeah, well with the way Maura's family members show her their love, you may as well just keep it to yourself."

Jane's statement made Paddy pause briefly, "Well, she's lucky she's got you, then."

"Damn right, she's got me." Jane answered.

Paddy studied Jane for a moment before he continued, "I wouldn't have a picked a cop for her, but she could have done a lot worse. "

Jane just stared back at him.

Doyle crooked a small smile at her. "You're mouthy, but you're one of the good ones. I can tell." His smile faded and he schooled his features, no sign of mirth. "Don't hurt her."

Jane snorted. "Oh you got some nerve. You're telling me not to hurt her? Please."

"You love her. And it's obvious that she loves you. I mean it, Detective. Don't hurt her."

Jane didn't answer, just stared at him for a moment before she nodded and turned to leave. "Thanks for the tip on Bobby." She said, and strutted out the bar.

Paddy watched her go with a knowing look and smiled at her retreating back.

* * *

><p>Korsak, Frost, and Jane made their way around O'Malley's pub to the back door that led to the apartment upstairs. Jane tied her hair up in a ponytail, and steeled herself for the interview. There was an intercom to the left of the door, Jane pressed it.<p>

"Yeah." Came a gruff voice.

"Bobby O'Malley?" Jane answered back.

"Yeah?" he answered. "Who wants to know?"

Jane looked from Frost to Korsak before she pushed the button to answer. "It's the Boston PD. We're here to talk."

"We?" he answered back. "What we? Paddy told me there would be just one. A woman."

Jane closed her eyes in frustration and replied, "I'm sorry sir, but there are three of us. We come as a package deal."

"No. You wanna talk? Fine. But only you." Bobby answered.

Jane looked at Korsak, and she backed away from the intercom. "No. No way, Jane. Paddy was one thing-"

"-I'll be fine." Jane interrupted.

"We don't know anything about this guy! How do we know this isn't some kinda trap?"

"Paddy wouldn't do that." Jane answered.

"Oh, he wouldn't?" Korsak countered, "Tell that to Phinny McLaughlin."

"Whatever he did, I'm sure Phinny deserved it. This is not Paddy's style, Korsak. I trust him not to fuck with us on this."

"You gotta be kidding me. You trust him? Based on what, Jane?" Korsak answered, exasperation in his tone.

"I have my reasons." Jane answered, her look brokered no argument.

"Hey" the intercom screamed, "Hello? You guys still out there, or what?"

Jane pinned Korsak with a look. "Korsak, I'll have the radio, my phone, and my gun. I'll be in and out in 15 minutes. If I'm not out in 15, come and get me." At Korsak's silence, she continued, "C'mon. He's our best chance at cracking this thing."

Jane and Korsak stared each other down.

"She's right, Korsak. She can do this."

The stare down continued, until Korsak finally backed off. "Fine. Fifteen minutes. That's all you get, Jane."

"Yeah, I got it, okay." She said, and then pressed the intercom again. "Yeah, we're still here. I'm coming up. Alone."

"Yeah, okay. Hang on," came the intercom voice. A moment later, the door buzzed and unlatched.

Jane grabbed it, and moved to enter. Korsak stopped her with hand to her arm as she moved passed him. "Fifteen minutes, Jane. " Korsak said again. She nodded and entered.

At the top of the stairway, a narrow hallway stretched and ended in the form of a door. The door opened, and a tall man with dark brown wavy hair cut above his collar and crystal blue eyes stood with his arms crossed, leaning on the door jam.

"You're the detective?" He said. A light Irish brogue colored his incredulous tone.

"Yes." Jane said, showing the man her badge. "I'm Jane Rizzoli. Are you… are you Bobby?"

"In the flesh." He said, and gave her a smile. "C'mon in."

Bobby stepped back to let Jane enter the apartment. She noticed right off that it was simply furnished, with old but beautiful looking furniture. There was no artwork or decoration to speak of save for the many photos that adorned the walls and tables. Based on their resemblance to Bobby, Jane assumed the people in the pictures were his family members. They walked passed a small kitchen and made their way to an adjoining dining area.

"Have a seat," Bobby offered, and pointed to a chair leaning against the dining room table. There was a hutch off to the side of the table with a cabinet and drawers. The glass doors of the cabinet revealed more framed photographs. Jane glanced at them briefly, while she maneuvered the chair and took a seat.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Sure." Jane said, clasping her hands together on the table. "We alone?" She asked.

"Yep." He said, from the kitchen. "Girlfriend is at work. So it's no one but us and the mice." He said, humor coloring his tone.

He walked over carrying two cups of coffee, and set one in front of Jane. "Cream, sugar?" he asked.

"Yeah, sugar. Thanks." Jane said, wrapping her hands around the cup.

Bobby sat down across from her, and sized her up.

"Aren't you a bit young for a detective?" He said, eyes twinkling.

"Aren't you a bit nosy for a suspect?" Jane countered, eyes challenging.

"Oh am I a suspect now? Paddy just said you wanted to talk to me." Bobby said with a grin on his face.

"That's true. And you are a suspect until proven otherwise." Jane said.

He nodded. "Then by all means. Fire away, Detective."

Jane focused on his features as he talked. She also found herself trying to find some physical resemblance to Maura in his face, and quickly pushed that to the back of her mind. Still, she could feel herself relax a bit as she watched him. There was something about him that she instantly warmed to. It happened from time to time with suspects, and she cautioned herself.

"What do you know about the case already?" Jane started.

"I know what Paddy told me, and I know I've heard around town. This is about my sister." Bobby said.

"Yes." Jane recounted some of the major facts of the case and concluded.

"I didn't do it." Bobby said. "I didn't kill Jimmy, and I didn't take Marci."

"Bobby, you are the strongest link to the crimes and the person with the clearest motive. You gotta give me something or I'm gonna have to bring you in."

"I didn't do this. I wouldn't. I couldn't do that to my family, and I can prove it."

"Do you have an alibi for the night that Jimmy McFarlane was murdered?"

"Of course I do. I was here. Working. You can ask my uncle." Bobby said emphatically.

"What about the night your sister and the other remains were taken from the BIHS? You working then, too?" Jane said, suspicion laced her tone.

"Yeah. Yeah, I was. I'm always here." Bobby said. "You wanna know who's responsible for this? It's Jimmy. He's the bastard that created this mess."

"With all due respect, Bobby, Jimmy is dead. Murdered. You blaming him for his own murder?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I am," Bobby said with passion and leaned toward Jane, resting his elbows on the table. "He dug his own grave and put himself there. Someone might have helped him along, but it wasn't me."

"Those are pretty strong words for someone proclaiming their innocence."

"I may have my reasons to hate Jimmy, but I didn't kill him."

"Is this about the falling out between Jimmy and your father?" Jane asked.

"I see someone's done their homework. But, no. I hate Jimmy for reasons far worse than my father's grudge." Bobby said.

"Care to elaborate?" Jane asked.

"Not really, but I will."

Jane looked at him expectantly when he didn't continue right away.

Bobby pursed his lips together and began. "Jimmy stole my sister. She was a bloody hero to us and the people of Ireland, and he stole her right out from under us. You know he was in prison at the same time as Marci?"

"Yes, we were aware." Jane answered.

"And he did nothing. He shoulda been striking, but he didn't. He was a coward and he survived. And then he stole her."

"What do you mean, he stole her?" Jane asked.

"I mean, he took her, and he sold her. He bribed the guards and the prison coroner to release Marci's remains to some guy of his on the outside. And then, when the time was right, he sold her to that goddamn museum." Bobby finished.

"You have proof of this, Bobby?" Jane inquired.

"I don't need proof. It's common knowledge in our world. Everyone knows what he did. Jimmy knew there'd be vengeance, he just didn't care. And now he's dead."

"But why didn't anyone deal with it then? Maybe get the police involved in Belfast? Coulda nabbed him on fraud and extortion. He would have gone down for a long time. Never seen the outside again." Jane said.

Bobby seemed to ponder that, scratching lightly at the 5'oclock shadow gracing his chin. "That's not how justice is done there, Detective. We would have still had the problem. Now, it would just mean more to have Marci back. Give her peace. That would be the ultimate justice and retribution. That's all I've ever wanted."

Jane took pause at the conviction in his tone.

"Still not convinced? Let me show you something." Bobby got up and walked to the hutch, opened a drawer and pulled out a folder of pictures. He sat down and opened it up, and passed it to Jane.

Jane looked over the pictures, and her breath caught in her lungs for a brief moment. In the photos was the same face that had intrigued her at the BIHS exhibit. The woman with short blonde hair and the striking green eyes stared back at her from photo after photo as she scanned through them.

"Isn't she beautiful?" He said, awe in his tone. "She was a goddess to me back then. Still is. She was the strongest person I know."

"Yes, she's beautiful." She continued to sort through the pictures. One in particular caught her attention.

Marci was staring directly at the camera, her face fuller and healthier than the photo at the hunger strike exhibit. She smiled brightly, and her arm was wrapped around the waist of another woman. The woman was tall, with long, jet black hair, and intense, vivid, blue eyes.

"Who is this?" Jane inquired, pointing to the woman beside Marci.

A smile bloomed on Bobby's face as he looked the picture over. "That's Kelly. Mairen Kelly actually, but we called her Kelly. That was taken at a RIRA rally. God, they both look so happy."

"Were they close?" Jane asked out of curiousity.

"Close? Hell, they were bound at the hip. Marci loved that girl more than anything." Bobby smiled and looked back down at the picture, a wistful look on his face. "They knew each other their whole lives-we all grew up together, we were like blood. But those two, they were like two sides of the same coin. Kelly was brash, hard headed, and strong-willed. Marci was a diplomat, a peace keeper. She could talk her way out of anything. And, man, did they love each other. They got in and out of a lot of scrapes, together. Always together." Bobby paused for a moment, and Jane stayed quiet.

He gathered himself and continued, "And they were such bad asses. I wouldn'ta crossed them. The RIRA loved them. In fact, Kelly was going to be the first woman to serve on the Army Council if she would have survived. Kelly had the respect where it counted, and wherever Kelly went, Marci followed.

"They ever cross the wrong guy? Someone who'd want revenge on them here?"

"Nah. I don't think so. Kelly only did what was necessary, nothing more. And Marci…she always had a hard time with the more extreme tactics of the RIRA. Her passion was fairness not violence or killing. Kelly was all about justice through vengeance, but Marci kept her in line. She's the only one that could. You know, Susie and I are kinda like that."

"Susie? Who's Susie?" Jane asked.

"The girlfriend who isn't here? Her name is Susie. Susie is a fighter just like Kelly. She's a scrapper that one, and won't take shit from anyone. She'd do anything for her family and for what she believes in. If it weren't for her job, one of these days I'd expect her to get arrested or blown up. But, that's why she's got me."

"Why are you so special?" Jane asked, and smirked.

"Let's just say, I'm the more tactful one. Together we balance it out, just like Marci and Kelly did. Together they stood stronger. Marci would have never left that prison without Kelly. They lived together, it only makes sense that they died together." Bobby took a moment and swiped at his eyes, where a little moisture had formed.

"You know, I have Kelly's ashes." He reached over to the glass doors on the hutch and opened them up to retrieve the urn. Jane looked down at her fingers, and twirled her coffee cup around in her hands. He placed the urn between them and continued. "Her mother gave 'em to me before she died. 'For when you get her back,' she said. I want her back, Detective, but not like you're saying. Killing for her, for them, would have been the ultimate disrespect to her memory. And I couldn't do that. Marci died for me. For all of us. All I want is to bury my sister with her soulmate. Is that so hard to ask?"

"No, no it isn't," Jane answered around a lump in her throat.

He moved to return the urn to the hutch, and Jane took the opportunity to scan the contents inside the cabinet. She noticed that Bobby placed the urn between a picture of Kelly and Marci and another photograph of Bobby with a woman that appeared to be his girlfriend. _Wait a minute…_she thought. She leaned closer to get a better look at the photo, and gasped._ No shit,_ she thought. Standing next to Bobby in the picture was a tall woman with dark red hair and wide blue-grey eyes.

"Bobby." Jane said, standing up and pointing at the photo, "who's that in the picture with you?" Bobby set the urn down, and picked up the picture.

"Oh, that's me and Suze. Isn't she a looker?" He said, handing the frame to Jane.

"Does she go by any name other than Susie?"

"Oh, yeah. Susie's just her nickname. Her real name is Siobhan."

Jane did a slow blink, the puzzle pieces finally coming together in her mind. "Is her last name Murphy?"

"Yes… why?" Bobby answered.

"Does she work at BCU in anthropology?" Jane continued, ignoring Bobby's question.

"Yeah, she's a professor there. Wait do you know her?" Bobby asked.

Jane nodded her head, and rounded the table again to sit in the chair. She gestured for Bobby to do the same.

"Bobby, this next question might be hard to answer, but I need you to be honest with me. Do you have any reason to believe that Siobhan could be involved in any of the murders?"

"What? Susie? No, that's ridiculous." He said incredulously.

"Do you know where she was on the nights in question?"

"No, but that doesn't mean she's a killer. What are you getting at here, Detective?" He answered, brusquely.

"You said it yourself, Bobby. Siobhan would do anything for family, right?" Bobby nodded.

Would she kill?" Jane pressed.

"No. No, that's not like her. She's feisty, but she's not a murderer."

"Bobby, I interviewed Siobhan, and she claimed no connection to the O'Malley family."

"We're discreet, because of her job."

"When I asked her directly about you, she denied knowing you."

Bobby looked a little stung, but plodded ahead. "Susie is a private person."

"She lied to a police officer. The only reason people lie to the cops is because they're hiding something. And usually that something is much more than a boyfriend."

"I don't know why she would have done that, exactly." He answered, now sounding unsure of the situation.

"Yeah, well, I might know and I'm gonna find out."

"Does this mean she's suspect?" Bobby asked.

Jane nodded. "Bobby, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

"Wait, what, now I'm really a suspect?" Bobby said.

"I have to be sure, and you're too close to the case. " Jane said, with sympathy.

Bobby stood stock still, hands on his hips, and stared at Jane, torn.

"Bobby, don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

Bobby stood for a second longer, and then nodded his head. "Fine. But I'm gonna prove to you that I'm not a killer and neither is my girlfriend.

Jane nodded and they left the apartment. At the bottom of the stairs, Jane exited the door ahead of Bobby and breezed past Frost and Korsak, to get Bobby in the car. Once he was settled in the back seat, Jane closed the door and walked over to the waiting detectives who wore a set of matching confused faces.

"Well that didn't really go as planned, but he didn't do it." Jane said.

"Then why'd you take him into custody?" Korsak asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure his girlfriend did.


	6. Chapter 6a

**Title**: Song for Marcella

**Rating**: T for now; may become M later

**Pairing**: Jane/Maura

**Spoilers**: Some references from many S1 and S2 episodes up to and including, "My Own Worst Enemy." The story is kind of AU from there.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. If I did, they'd be married and hanging out on Showtime;)

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Chapter 6 is broken up in to two parts. This is part one, and is a little shorter than previous chapters. Part two should be up shortly:) Thanks again to 55angel55 for the amazing beta. Got a package of delicious peanut M&Ms with your name on it. XOXO**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Part One-<p>

_Yet the heartache and pain linger on,  
>They´re still here though it's so long since you have gone.<em>

_-Song for Marcella_

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes after Jane had come out with Bobby a uniformed officer pulled up and greeted the three detectives.<p>

"The suspect in there?" The officer said, pointing to the Crown Victoria.

"Yeah. Thanks for getting' here so fast, Officer-?" Jane asked.

"Charles. Name's John Charles." The young officer answered.

Jane nodded. "Please take Mr. O'Malley here down to the station and hold him until we get back to question him. Don't put him in a cell. Just have him sit in an interview room."

He nodded and moved to assist Bobby from one car to the other. As Bobby moved to get out of the car, Charles reached for his cuffs.

"No." Jane said, "No cuffs. Just put him in the back. He's cooperative and we got no charge on him yet."

"Yes, Detective." Charles said, and walked with Bobby over to the squad car. Bobby, to his credit, didn't hesitate. As he walked by Jane he said, "Take it easy on her, please? She's not guilty."

Jane looked at him and nodded.

Jane then looked to Frost and Korsak said, "Let's get this over with."

"Wow that's some crazy shit." Frost commented, as Jane recounted the meeting with Bobby while she drove the car.

"We don't have any solid proof, but all signs point to the professor, in the museum, with the rope." Korsak said and chuckled, giving Jane a sideways glance from the passenger seat.

"Don't forget the gun and the quicklime," Frost added from the back seat. The two men laughed again.

"Thank you, Colonel Mustard and Mrs. Peacock. I knew she was involved. Even Maura thought she was shifty." Jane quipped.

Jane's phone buzzed and she reached for it, while she steered. She placed it in the hands-free holder on the dash and hit speakerphone.

"Hey Maura, what's up?" She answered.

"Jane, we got the DNA results from the skin residue found under Jasper's nails." Maura said.

"And?" Jane asked.

"And it belongs to Siobhan Murphy."

"There's our proof," Jane murmured.

"Jane, there's something else." Maura continued.

"What Maur, what is it?" Jane asked.

"Her DNA was match to one of the victims. The evidence was conclusive. She's the biological daughter of James McFarlane."

"No kiddin'." Korsak responded, and Frost whistled from the back.

"Thanks Maura. We'll catch up with you later." Jane answered, disconnecting the call.

"Jesus Christ! What is this, Jerry Springer?" Jane said as she returned her phone to her hip. "Next thing you know, someone's gonna prove that Korsak is my real father."

Korsak snorted. "I'm not old enough to be your Father."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go get Dr. McKiller."

* * *

><p>The three Detectives walked through the halls of BCU anthropology with caution and determination. <em>We'll get her.<em> Jane thought. They rounded the door frame to the front office and stopped.

The same female co-ed was there, but this time she didn't even get chance to speak to the detectives. They flashed their badges one at a time, and proceeded down to Siobhan Murphy's office without greeting. When they got there, Siobhan was poring over papers and appeared to be working.

"Siobhan, were back." Jane said as Siobhan looked up from her desk.

She knew the minute she saw the detectives, she was a suspect. She removed her glasses and stood up.

"Detectives." She said, "What can I do for you?"

"You can start by telling the truth." Jane said.

Siobhan didn't respond, just waited it out.

At her silence, Jane continued. "We know about Bobby. We also know about your connection with Jasper Cohen, Siobhan. Or should I say, 'Susan.'"

Siobhan stared back. "Susan? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Susan? As in 'Susie?' You're Bobby O'Malley's girlfriend." Jane had made the connection between their 'mystery woman' Susan and Susie, the minute Bobby mentioned his girlfriend's penchant for rebellion on behalf of the RIRA.

"So? Yes, he's my boyfriend." she admitted, "You can't arrest me for that."

"No, but we can arrest you for murder." Jane answered. "You killed James McFarlane for stealing your boyfriend's sister, and killed Jasper for messing up your cover. I got to admit, it was pretty clever. You used Susan as an alias in your transactions with Jasper, right? Susan. It means 'Lilly'."

Siobhan steeled her gaze and responded. "You don't have any proof, Detective."

"Oh, I've got my proof. You can't hide from DNA, Siobhan. We found your skin under Jasper's nails."

Siobhan gaped back at the Detective. She slowly stood up and moved her hand toward her desk drawer. She opened the drawer, and her hand curled around a .22 handgun.

Jane continued, "After I talked to Bobby, it all made sense. The one thing I still can't figure out though is why you would kill your father."

Siobhan faltered, "My…my what?"

_Bingo_. Jane thought. "Jimmy. Your father. Why did you kill your father, Siobhan?"

"That's ridiculous. I did not kill my own father. My father is fine. He's alive and well, living three blocks from here." Siobhan answered, voice shaky.

"You sure about that? We got DNA proof that says otherwise."

Siobhan squared her features, eyes drilling into Jane's. "You're lying," she spat.

"I'm afraid not. You…" Jane said, "You didn't know, did you?"

"Daniel Murphy is my father. He… he raised me..." Siobhan's face transformed, as realization dawned.

"We did a little digging, Siobhan. Sarah and Daniel Murphy were married in 1970. Two years after you were born."

"Yes…but…" Siobhan answered on a shaky breath. "They're my parents. Both of them."

"I'm sorry Siobhan, but that's just not true. Sarah may be your mother, but James McFarlane is definitely your father." Jane said.

Siobhan shot out of her seat, gun aimed at the ready. "Shut up!" She yelled. "Shut up, shut up! Jimmy McFarlane was a crook and a thief. He is not my father."

Jane lifted her hands up in a sign of deference, hoping to lessen the perceived threat to Siobhan. "Yes he is…or was. Like I said, we have the DNA to prove it. Your biological father is James McFarlane."

Siobhan's focus on her aim slipped a bit as she alternated between Jane, Korsak, and Frost. The shirt cuff on her wrist slipped up her arm and Jane saw it. The 'dlúthpháirtíocht go deo' tattoo stood out stark and bright on the inside of her forearm. Her hand pivoted, and Jane saw scratches over the top of Siobhan's knuckles. Sometimes she hated being right_._

"No." Siobhan stammered, emotion filling her tone. "I did this for Bobby. His sister… he was denied his sister! He could never move past it…. and, and I love him. So, neither could I. I just wanted peace for him. For us! But…" Siobhan looked on in disbelief. "...my father? It wasn't supposed to be my own father!" She yelled, and began to cry openly. "My father?" she sobbed. "No! No." She said, and continued to cry.

"Siobhan, I know." Jane soothed, cautiously. "Just lower the gun. Please. You don't want to do this."

Siobhan fixed her aim on Jane. "But what if I do? What if I do want to do this? It was supposed to be so easy." she croaked. She kept her arm steady.

"It's not worth it, Siobhan. C'mon. Lower. The gun." Jane coaxed.

Siobhan continued to stare for a few more moments, her focus dead center on Jane's face. Her eyes bored into Jane's, as she continued to tear uncontrollably. Her hand waivered and she started to shake. She had barely lowered the gun, before she collapsed into a heap on the floor. She sobbed, and covered her face.

Jane walked slowly over to her, and slipped the handcuffs over her wrists.

* * *

><p>Back at the station, Frost and Korsak monitored the processing of Siobhan while Jane went to meet with Bobby in one of the interview rooms.<p>

Bobby sat quiet and unmoving at the table, head held in his hands. Jane observed him silently for a moment before entering the room. The news had been broken to him while they were en route, and Jane's heart clenched a bit at the fact of having proven him wrong. Her thoughts briefly turned to Maura, as she contemplated the ME's cousin. Though worlds apart, Bobby and Maura now shared such a similar fate. And Maura had no idea. Jane huffed out a sigh before she opened the door.

As she moved through the doorway, Bobby looked up. His eyes bore the weariness he felt. They were red-rimmed and the bags beneath them stood out like bruises against his pale face. He acknowledged her silently with a nod, and she walked to the table. "May I?" she said, and pulled out a chair when he nodded.

"Bobby…" she began, "I know this must come as a shock—"

"No. stop. You don't know how I feel."

Jane stayed silent, willing Bobby to continue. He didn't disappoint. "How can you possibly know how it feels to have someone you love sacrifice everything for what they think you need? How do you know what's it's like to lose a sibling? You don't. So don't talk to me about shock. I looked you up Detective, and you have two very alive siblings, and no husband from what I can tell, so save the sympathetic cop bullshit for someone else."

Bobby's tone was laden with sadness, and Jane was a loss of what to say. She opened and closed her mouth silently.

Jane's thoughts drifted to Maura again, an image of her beautiful, tortured face bent over Frankie's dying body on her autopsy table. A foggy glimpse of Maura running to Jane's side in front of a swat team armed at the ready, while completely oblivious to her own safety also flitted across Jane's mind. She knew all too well how Bobby felt.

Jane had done this enough to know that Bobby wasn't in a place to hear her empathy, so she opted for practical. "Bobby, Siobhan is being held at the detention center two blocks from here. You could probably see her if you like."

Bobby swiped at his eyes and shook his head. "No. Not now. How in the hell am I going to face her?" Bobby sighed heavily and raked a hand through his wavy hair. "How can I see her when all of this… all of it, is my fault. I drove her to murder. She killed because of me."

"Bobby." Jane began softly, "No one can make another person a murderer. She did this to herself."

Bobby looked up and pinned Jane with his eyes. "I know you won't believe this, but Susie is a good woman. She is passionate and smart, and devoted. She believes in justice…how could she do this?" Bobby asked.

Jane nodded her head. "People do desperate things when they believe they're right."

"Isn't that the truth," Bobby answered. "God. All I wanted was Marci back. And now… now they're both gone. What the fuck is wrong with this picture?"

Jane sat silent, slowly shaking her head. "I'm so sorry, Bobby. We uh… we're pretty much done here, though. We have an officer here that can get you out of here."

"No. I'm not going home. I can't go back there right now."

"You, you actually can't. The CSRT is there now collecting evidence." Jane looked as apologetic as she could. "You got anywhere else to go?"

Bobby shook his head, "No, I'll probably just hang out downstairs in my bar."

Jane looked on and winced. "You actually can't go there, either."

"What? Why the hell not?" Bobby asked.

Jane dreaded telling Bobby the next part. "Because the bar is under investigation. Siobhan implicated your uncle Kevin as an accomplice with the both the assault on Jasper Cohen in his home, and his murder.

Bobby looked at Jane incredulously, and then just closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Jane whispered.

There was a knock at the door and Frost popped his head in. "Jane," he said and followed it with a quick nod of his head.

Jane looked over and at the look of Frost's face, stood up.

"Bobby I gotta go. Don't… don't leave town. We may need to talk to you again."

Bobby didn't say anything just nodded slowly. Jane laid her hand briefly over one of his, gave a small smile, and exited the room.

"Frost, what is it?" She said to other Detective in the hallway.

"It's Maura. She's got something for us. Says it's urgent."

"What? Why didn't she just text me?" Jane said her voice raised.

Frost shrugged. "Maybe she didn't want to bug you during the interview?"

"That's never stopped her before, c'mon let's get down there." Jane said, and headed to the elevator Frost on her heels.

* * *

><p>Jane and Frost entered the morgue, and were welcomed by a pacing, fidgeting Maura.<p>

"Maura," Jane soothed, noticing the other woman's distress. "What's going on? What is it?" Jane crossed over to the other woman, and lightly touched the ME's elbow rubbing her upper arm.

Maura paused in motion and looked up at Jane. "Jane," she started, before she abruptly stopped, hyperventilation taking over her features. Maura breathed frantically in and out.

"Hey, oh, eh. Slow down." Jane said. "Deep breaths." She said quietly, as she rubbed both of Maura's upper arms with her hands in a comforting gesture.

Maura complied, focusing on the softness in Jane's eyes. Her breathing slowed a bit "Okay…okay. I'm okay."

"Can you talk to me?" Jane said.

Maura hesitated, took another deep breath, and began. "I just read the final report that Dr. Mayumi completed on Marci O'Malley and Kier MacKenzie. He emailed it to me. There's a… another DNA match."

Jane's stomach sank. _Oh no,_ she thought.

"Another match?" Frost piped up.

Maura nodded, twirling the ring on her right hand with the fingers on her left.

"What'd you find Maura?" Frost pressed.

Maura looked at Frost with a pained expression. "It's me. The match is to me. I… I am related to Marcella O'Malley."

Jane closed her eyes, and blew out a breath. "Oh Maur. I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way."

Maura shifted her gaze from Frost back to Jane's and her face transformed from despair, to confusion, to anger.

"You…you _knew?" _Maura said incredulous.

Jane's eyes widened, as she realized she was in trouble. "Wait, Maura—"

"No." Maura said emphatically, "No, you wait. How did you know?"

"Maura—"

"How?" Maura said again.

Jane sighed. "Doyle. Doyle told me about Marci. She…she was your cousin. Seamus O'Malley was Paddy's half brother."

Maura's jaw dropped. "My father told you about this, and you didn't tell me?"

Frost watched the exchange, and backed up leaving them to it. He decided to watch quietly from across the room.

"Yes." Jane answered. "Paddy told me the truth about your family."

Maura looked back at her in disbelief. "How could you keep this from me?"

"Maura, I was going to tell you, it just wasn't the right time. We jumped right back in to the case after my interview with Doyle, and I didn't—"

"-When is the right time, Jane?" Maura said, her hazel eyes flashing in angry green. "You could have called me." Her voice was frighteningly pointed, and Jane felt goose bumps break out along her arms in response.

"You're right. I could have, but I didn't." She said softly, "I was trying to protect you."

"I don't need your protection, Jane." Maura said sadly. "What I _need, _what I needed, was your honesty."

"Maura, I'm sorry."

"No, Jane, no. You don't get to apologize." Maura emphasized her last statement, pointing directly at Jane. "Just because we're…" Maura stopped her comment, suddenly hyperaware of Frost in the room. "You lied to me."

"I didn't lie, Maura…I-"

"It's called a lie of omission Jane, and it is the same as not telling the truth." Maura shook her head, and moved past Jane toward the door to leave the morgue.

"Maura—" Jane turned and pleaded to her back.

Maura spun on her heel, and fixed Jane with a heated stare. "You do not have the right to keep things from me. Not now, not ever."

The coldness in Maura's tone rooted Jane to the floor. She stood helpless, as the ME stormed out of the autopsy bay. "Maura," she whined as the ME disappeared down the hall, and the slide door reengaged with a hollow thunk.

"Shit." Jane spit out, running a hand over her unruly curls.

"Yeah, shit." Frost said, reemerging from the corner. "I've never seen her so pissed."

Jane turned and faced Frost with a grimace. "It just seemed easier not to tell her. God, I'm an idiot."

Frost nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds like you got a lot of groveling to do, Boss." Frost said sympathy in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 6b

**Title**: Song for Marcella

**Rating**: M for this part

**Pairing**: Jane/Maura

**Spoilers**: Some references from many S1 and S2 episodes up to and including, "My Own Worst Enemy." The story is kind of AU from there.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. If I did, they'd be married and hanging out on Showtime;)

**A/N: So this is the final chapter! There will be an epilogue to follow shortly, but this is pretty much the end of the road. Thank you all for taking the journey with me! This was an amazing experience for me—this being my first long story, and first WIP, it was a bit overwhelming. But, you all were incredible with your support and reviews! Way to make a girl feel loved! Perhaps, I'll try it again, someday. Thank you! And to my awesome beta, Smurphy55! Here's a neverending supply of Cheez-Its for you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Part Two:<p>

_But we´re stronger now you showed us how,  
>How a freedom fight can be won, if we all stand as one.<em>

_~Song for Marcella, by Bik McFarlane_

* * *

><p>Jane sat at her desk, head heavy in her hand, her other hand toying with the pad of post-it notes on her desk. Her eyes were unfocused, her face tense. Korsak waltzed through the squad room, but stopped dead when he spotted Jane. Holding two cups of coffee, he walked over to her.<p>

"The Doc still not talking to you, huh?' He said, handing her a coffee.

"Nope." Jane said, listlessly taking the cup, and setting it on her desk without interest. "Two days, and nothin'. Not even a work-related text. Man, I really screwed up."

Korsak sighed, "Well, I got something that might cheer you up."

Jane's eyes shifted up to Korsak, a skeptical look graced her face, but her posture remained the same.

"Katherine Riley and BIHS have seen finally seen the light, Jane."

At Jane's confused look, Korsak continued. "The broad let go of the bones."

Jane's face shifted, her hand dropped to her desk, as she turned to look at Korsak fully.

"Yep, she heard about how the case turned out, and grew a heart. She gave them back to Bobby yesterday."

Jane gave a small smile. "That's great." She murmured.

"The funeral is today at 4pm at St. Joseph's. So, pull yourself together, Rizzoli, we're going."

Jane chuckled, and swiveled her chair back and forth. "Yes, Dad."

"Hey." Korsak said, "What have I said about that? Big brother maybe. Uncle, yeah. But Dad? No."

"Okay." Jane said laughing slightly. "Whatever you say, _Uncle_ Vince."

Korsak scowled at Jane, and moved to sit at his desk.

* * *

><p>Jane, Korsak, and Frost walked across the cemetery lawn to join Bobby and some the other O'Malleys at the side of the casket. As Jane reached Bobby, she reached out a hand to pat his back, and he turned to look at her a tight smile on his pained features.<p>

"Thanks for coming." Bobby said, and Jane nodded.

The group of mourners settled down, as the priest took his place at the head of the casket. The urn with Mairen Kelly's ashes in it sat atop Marci's casket, flowers adorning both. Off to the side, an easel stood with a large photo of Mairen and Marci, and wreath of flowers hanging beneath it. The two women were side by side in the photograph, directly facing the camera. Jane was again struck by the pair, both faces strong, their eyes matching in intensity. Jane couldn't help but feel drawn to them.

Bobby moved to adjust the urn, and patted the casket as the priest began the service. In her peripheral vision, Jane could see a profile that was distinctly Maura's walk up to stand next to Frost. She smiled briefly, glad Maura had made it. Half-way through the priest's recitation of the twenty-third psalm, Jane snuck a look over at Maura. Jane thought Maura looked tired, her eyes were pinched at the corners, her face drawn. Jane knew what it must cost Maura to make it there, and she found herself swelling with love and pride in Maura's strength, despite all the hits she'd taken recently.

Jane was startled out of her reverie by Bobby as he went to take a place next to the priest. Maura tilted her head and she studied the man. Jane watched her, thinking how strange it must for Maura to be suddenly seeing her cousin for the first time, and in such a way.

At the conclusion of the prayer, the priest moved aside to let Bobby speak.

Bobby cleared his throat and began.

"Thank you all for coming. My sister and Mairen Kelly would be honored to know how many have come to pay their respects. It's been a long journey, but finally…" Bobby halted, overcome by emotion. "Finally Marcella will be at peace. Right where she belongs." He said, giving a significant look toward the urn resting on the casket.

"Thank you to everyone who has made today possible. There is no amount of gratitude that I can express to share what this…" Bobby angled his gaze to Jane, and continued. "…what this closure means to me. To my family." Jane tilted her chin down slightly in respect, and Bobby nodded, fixed his eyes back on the casket and urn, and continued. "Marci. Kelly." He whispered their names in reverence, and continued in a stronger voice, "May the road rise up to meet you. May the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face; the rains fall soft upon your fields and until we meet again, may God hold you in the palm of His hand." He concluded the poem, closed his eyes, and clasped his hands in front of him.

At that moment, four musicians with uillean pipes who had been hanging back throughout most of the ceremony, walked up and took position. As the first notes pierced the air, Jane felt her breath leave her lungs. She stilled herself, as the haunting tones of "She Moved Through the Fair" filled the space. Various mourners showed emotion as the heavy and full sounds swirled around. A small motion caught Jane's eye as the music continued, and she turned to find Paddy Doyle standing afar among a grove of trees, watching the proceedings. He caught Jane's eye, and gave her a nod. Jane nodded back and turned toward Maura. Maura watched the exchange, her eyes alternating between Jane and Doyle. Jane held Maura's gaze when it flicked back to her, and Maura locked on to hers. Maura rapidly blinked back the tears that were beginning to emerge. She then broke the gaze, peered back to Paddy briefly, before turning back to focus on the casket.

At the completion of the song, the service concluded and Bobby made his way over to Korsak, Frost, Jane and Maura.

"Thank you." He said, shaking first Frost, Korsak's, and then Jane's hands.

Jane regarded Bobby for a moment. "I wish the outcome could have been different. This must feel very bitter sweet." she said.

Bobby gave her a crooked smile that did nothing to hide the sadness behind his eyes. "One thing at a time Detective. Today I am celebrating my sister's heroism and peace. Tomorrow will come soon enough." Jane nodded.

Bobby turned to consider the woman standing next to Jane.

"You must be Maura." He said a smile blooming on his face. "My long lost cousin."

Maura smiled in return. "Yes. Hello." She said, extending her hand. He accepted the proffered hand and continued to grin at Maura.

"I am sorry we are meeting under such circumstances." Maura said.

"Better like this, than never." Bobby said, and smiled again.

Frost, Korsak, and Jane moved back to allow the cousins some space. Jane looked around as Maura and Bobby continued to chat. She fixed her sight on Paddy who was leaning against an oak tree as he continued to observe his family from a distance.

Frost and Korsak followed Jane's line of vision. "Boy, that guy's got some nerve." Korsak said, reaching for his gun and making a move to head toward Doyle.

Jane put a hand on his arm, stilling his movements. "Hey, McGruff. Put the badge away for a minute okay? This is a funeral." Jane said.

"That doesn't mean he gets some kind of amnesty, Jane." Frost said.

"I know, okay? Just please. Bobby and Maura have been through enough, don't you think?"

Frost and Korsak both considered her words.

"Let's catch big, bad Paddy another day, alright?" she finished. Frost and Korsak both nodded, capitulating to Jane's persuasive argument. "Thank you," she said, "I'll meet you back at the car. I'm gonna go uh…" she said motioning toward Paddy. "Keep an eye on her, will ya?" She said, glancing at Maura who was still engrossed in conversation with Bobby.

* * *

><p>Jane walked toward Paddy, and folded her arms across her chest.<p>

"Doyle." She said in greeting.

"Detective," he returned.

"You gonna come out of the shadows anytime soon?"

"I'm fine right here, thanks." He answered gruffly.

"You even going to talk to her?" Jane pressed.

"She doesn't want to see me." He volleyed back.

"How do you know if you don't ask her? This has been one hell of a case for her. She just lost a cousin she never knew about. Don't you think it might be nice for her to actually talk to the family she has?"

"Point taken." Paddy said. He eyed Jane carefully. "So, it seems you and my daughter are having some problems?"

"What? No." Jane scoffed.

"I got eyes, Detective. I can spot a lover's quarrel a mile away. Especially with that girl. She's got her mother's fire. I've seen that look more than once."

"Yeah, well it's none of your business." Jane said, annoyed.

"She's my daughter. That makes it my business."

Jane scoffed. "In blood only. You have a long way to go before you get to make any other claim."

Paddy regarded her, solemnly. "You sure got a pair on ya, Detective. And you're lucky I like you. A lesser person would have had their teeth knocked in for that statement."

Jane stood her ground, and nodded.

"I get it." Paddy continued. "I know how love works. You and my daughter. It's the real thing."

"As real as it gets. I love her. More than anything." Jane admitted. "And I protect the things I love."

Paddy looked from Jane to Maura and back. "Good," he said. He looked back at Maura, who had ended her conversation with Bobby, and was eyeing Jane and Paddy where they stood. Jane turned to follow Paddy's gaze, to be met by Maura's studious expression.

Paddy looked back to Jane. "If she's anything like her mother, she'll forgive you. Just give her a little time and TLC."

"Oh now I'm getting relationship advice from a mobster? Great." Jane joked. "Since it _was_ your fault in the first place." She said under her breath.

"What was that?" Paddy asked.

"Nothing." Jane covered.

"Okay, then trust me." Paddy said, and glanced back at Maura, who was now walking toward them. "I guess this is my cue." Paddy said, and indicated to Jane that Maura was coming.

Paddy left Jane where she stood and moved across the cemetery lawn to intercept Maura.

Jane stayed back to watch the exchange. Though she couldn't hear anything, she could read Maura's body language like a book. She inwardly winced. _You better make it good, Doyle._ She thought.

"Hello Maura." Paddy said, carefully regarding his daughter in front of him.

"You certainly look better than the last time I saw you." Maura answered, her tone hard.

"Yes." He agreed. "The wound healed nicely, thank you. You did great work."

"Yes, well, no thanks to you." Maura snipped.

"The situation wasn't ideal, no." He answered.

"Ideal?" Maura echoed incredulously. "You gave me no choice!" Maura's voice raised in anger. "You held Tommy and I hostage, and forced me to operate. Ideal could be no further than the truth."

"I know. I owe you an apology. That wasn't fair to you, or to the Detective's brother." Paddy said with sincerity. "I won't… I won't put you in a position like that again. I'm sorry."

Maura was momentarily taken aback by Paddy's admission.

Paddy continued. "I already got quite an earful from your Detective about this. She's one tough cookie."

At the mention of Jane, Maura's eyes softened and shifted to focus on Jane briefly. Jane was still standing by the oak tree where Paddy left her, watching them with curiosity on her face. Maura looked back at Paddy.

"Yes, Jane is one of the strongest people I know." Maura said.

Paddy nodded. "She's more than strong. She's honorable and smart. And she loves you like crazy."

Maura looked up at Paddy with a stunned expression.

Paddy laughed. "It's obvious you're in love with her. I knew it the first time I saw you with her."

Maura was little surprised at Paddy's insight but answered, "I…yes. I love Jane."

"Good. Then you'll forgive her. It was my fault she didn't tell you the truth. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me. She was just trying to protect you."

"I don't need her protection, or yours." Maura said, emphatically. "I wish you both would just leave me alone."

"That's not gonna happen, and you know it. People like Jane and me, that's what we do for the people we love. Protect them. You'd do the same for Jane. I see it in the way you look at her."

Maura sighed heavily, and dropped her eyes to fix on a spot somewhere at Paddy's chest. "Yes." She said. "There is almost nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"Then cut the poor woman some slack." Paddy said, mirth in his tone.

Maura looked up and studied Paddy's face again. "It seems you've become quite fond of Jane."

Paddy nodded. "She loves my daughter."

"I don't know what to say-" Maura began and faltered.

"Maura," Paddy cut in, "You are my daughter. Like it or not, that's the truth." Paddy paused to gauge Maura's reaction. At Maura's silence he continued, "I know I'm in no place to ask, but I would love to spend some time with my daughter, if she'll let me."

Maura continued to study Paddy, tears pricking at her eyes. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Because I'm a criminal? That's not gonna change, Maura." Paddy softened his tone and continued, "Look. I don't want anything from you that you don't want to give. I'm not asking to give you away at your wedding, I'm asking for coffee. Just a coffee every now and then."

Maura still hedged, and crossed her arms at her chest as she thought about it.

"One cup of coffee," Paddy continued, "and we see how it goes."

Maura sighed again, and nodded very slightly. "Okay." She said, "Okay, one cup of coffee sometime."

Paddy smiled in relief. "Thank you," He said. He wrapped his hand around her forearm and squeezed it gently, as he turned to leave. "I'll be in touch," he said, and Maura nodded.

"Goodbye Maura." He murmured as he walked away.

"Goodbye." She answered.

At Paddy's departure, Jane slowly walked toward Maura, and looked at her as if seeking permission to approach.

Maura blinked back at Jane, her eyes full of emotion.

"Hey." Jane said, as she moved to stand across from Maura.

"Hi." Maura answered.

"You okay?" Jane asked.

"I…" Maura started, "I honestly don't know. It's been quite an overwhelming day."

Jane nodded. "Maura," she said softly, "I'm so sorry."

Maura looked up into Jane's eyes. "I know, Jane," she whispered. "Thank you. I understand why you did what you did, but if…if we're going to do this," Maura said gesturing between them, "You cannot keep things from me. I need you to be honest with me, no matter what."

Jane nodded vigorously. "I think I can do that," she said and smiled.

"Good." Maura answered. "I'm sorry, too, Jane. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. I have a difficult time doing that. It is not one of my finer attributes."

"It's okay, Maura. You're human." Jane said with affection, and stepped closer to the other woman. She wrapped her hand around Maura's. "We'll figure it out. Because we're doing this." Jane smiled. "Right?" She asked, "We're doing this?"

Maura smiled brightly at her. "Yes, I believe we are."

Jane returned the smile with a bigger one, and moved to encircle the other woman in her arms. They stood there holding each other for long minutes before Jane dropped her arms and grabbed Maura's hand as they stepped out of the embrace. "C'mon, " she said, "Let me take you home."

* * *

><p>Jane and Maura entered Maura's apartment in silence. Jane followed behind Maura as Maura put her keys down.<p>

"Maur-" Jane began.

Maura spun around, and fixed Jane with a look. She advanced on Jane, and entered her space. "No." She whispered, "No talking."

Maura covered Jane's mouth with her hand, pivoting her thumb to trace Jane's bottom lip.

"I've talked enough for one day. I just want to feel this." Maura said, "I just want to feel you, right now. So, no. No talking."

Maura reached out and put her hands on Jane's waist. She leaned in and captured Jane's lips with her own, eliciting a moan from the other woman. The kiss was slow at first, achingly sweet. Maura opened her mouth and swiped her tongue along Jane's lips begging for entrance.

Jane granted it and then some. She took Maura's tongue in her mouth, sucking lightly, and raised her hands to cup Maura's face, holding her in place. Their tongues danced together, building the heat between them while they fell into the kiss. Maura's hands became restless at Jane's hips, and stroked a trail up Jane's rib cage scratching her nails lightly across the cotton shirt Jane was wearing. She dipped her fingers underneath the fabric, and brought her hands up to the underside of Jane's breasts. When she rubbed her thumb over an already pert nipple, Jane let out a hiss at the contact and broke the kiss.

"Whoa… ho. Wait a sec.." She panted.

"What, Jane, what is it? Are you stopping?" Maura said, her heavily lidded eyes betrayed her desire.

"What? No! God, no. I just need minute." Jane said gathering her breath.

Maura smiled, and nudged Jane's nose with her own. "You can have more than a minute. We have all night." She said in a low voice, and dropped a kiss to Jane's lips, nipping lightly and her lower lip.

"God, woman. You are killing me." Jane husked.

Maura gave her a full-watt smile. "Good." She giggled.

"You're pretty proud of yourself, huh?" Jane said.

"Very." Maura said, slipping her hands beneath Jane's lapels and moving her jacket off her shoulders.

"Uh huh," Jane said with a sexy laugh, "Well, two can play this game."

Jane discarded her jacket the rest of the way, and put her hands on Maura's hips quickly pulling their lower bodies together in full contact. She nuzzled her way through Maura's hair to her neck. She lightly grazed the skin she found there with her teeth, and kissed the spot. Maura's breath hitched, and Jane received a moan from the ME for her efforts. Jane continued to nip and suck lightly at Maura's neck, while she rocked her hips into Maura's. They continued to move against each other in tandem, as Maura brought her arms up to circle Jane's neck, sealing the front of their bodies together.

Jane moaned at the feeling, and Maura pulled her head back slightly.

"Jane," she said between kisses, "Bedroom. Now."

"Yes, ma'am." Jane replied, leaning down to wrap her hands around the backs of Maura's thighs, lifting her up and wrapping Maura's legs around her waist.

"Oh!" Maura said in surprise, "Jane," she laughed, "Put me down. You'll hurt yourself."

Jane kissed Maura again as she turned them, and headed to the bedroom.

"I can take down a two hundred pound suspect one handed. I think I got this." She said smiling and maneuvered them through the hallway and into the bedroom.

Jane walked through the bedroom, and turned herself around to sit on the bed, Maura in her lap. Once seated, Maura repositioned herself so she had a knee next to each of Jane's hips. She rose up on her knees, smiled again, and reached down to pull her own shirt up and over her head. She shook out her auburn locks, and graced Jane with a seductive grin.

Jane's eyes looked everywhere at once. The soft skin of Maura's chest, her brilliant smile, the black lacy bra that encased beautiful breasts. Jane's mouth went dry, as she took it all in.

Maura brought her hand to Jane's cheek and began kissing her again. When Jane remembered how to move, she brought her hands to Maura's torso. "You're so soft." Jane moaned into Maura's mouth. She stroked her fingers up and down Maura's sides, before moving around to the clasp on the back of the bra. She unhitched it easily, and laughed a little to herself.

"What?" Maura inquired.

"Nothing. It's just, that is _so_ much easier from this angle. Not bad for my first time, eh?" She smirked.

Maura laughed, and brought her thumb up to trace around Jane's mouth. "No, not bad at all."

Jane slid her hands up Maura's back under the parted fabric, and slowly brought the straps down over Maura's shoulders and arms. Once she cleared Maura's body, she tossed the material away.

Jane could hardly fathom the sight before her. She had to remind herself to breathe, and was suddenly light headed. The pounding of her heart and the blood rushing through her ears drowned out any sound. There was just Maura, and she was perfect.

"Beautiful." Jane whispered in awe. "So, so beautiful." She brought her lips to center of Maura's chest and placed an open mouth kiss over her heart. She sighed, and looked up into Maura's eyes.

"God, do you know-" Jane said her eyes piercing Maura's. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Jane croaked. She closed her eyes, the sensations flooding her body too much to handle.

Maura's hands were behind Jane's head at once, and her fingers rubbed at the baby fine hairs at the back of her neck. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on each of Jane's eyelids. "No," She rested her forehead against Jane's and whispered, "But, you could show me."

Jane opened her eyes, and nodded, kissing Maura fiercely. She gently lifted the other woman, and turned her around on the bed. Both women crawled up toward the head of the bed, and Maura lay back while Jane hovered over top of her.

Maura moved to the zipper on her skirt, before Jane stopped her. "No, let me."

Jane tugged the zipper down, and quickly removed the skirt, stockings and underwear, in one fell swoop. Jane crawled back up Maura's body, and kissed her soundly. "You are so fucking sexy." Jane said.

Maura smiled, and pulled back. "So are you. And Jane, if you don't get those clothes off right now, I'm getting my scalpel."

Jane laughed, and quickly divested herself of her shirt, slacks, bra and underwear. When she was finished, she took in the sight of her completely bare soon-to-be-lover. She stared into Maura's eyes, and Jane watched the other woman scan her body up and down. Maura's pupils dilated and her breath quickened as she took in Jane's slim curves.

Jane continued her own appraisal of Maura, and ended at her impossibly cute toes. Jane finally moved and ran her lips up Maura's calf, tongue swirling around a particularly sensitive spot on the inside of Maura's knee, before she trailed her tongue up her inner thigh.

She skimmed over Maura's hip with her lips, and dropped kisses up her abdomen to her chest. She paused, and her tongue lathed over one sensitive nipple. Maura growled, and curled her fingers in Jane's hair, pulling her up for a kiss. Jane braced herself on her elbows, and settled between Maura's thighs. She concentrated on nothing but the woman beneath her. Her skin was on fire, and she could feel Maura everywhere.

"Hi." Jane said, almost shyly, and Maura smiled, cradling Jane's head with her hands, and Jane's body with her hips and legs.

"Hi," Maura said.

Jane dove into Maura's mouth with fervor, relishing the feel of her body. Maura curled her fingers into Jane's wild locks again, and both began to move against each other in a rhythm their bodies knew on instinct.

The evening passed in a blur of fingers, tongues, kisses and moans, as they brought each other over the brink again and again. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Jane felt like a starving woman, her appetite ravenous. She would never be full enough. Never. Maura was utterly transported; her senses continuously overloaded. Just when she thought she couldn't sustain anymore, her body opened anew and received everything Jane had to offer.

When they were as sated and still as they could be, Maura held Jane to her chest, and stroked her hand across Jane's back in the pattern of infinity.

"Jane," Maura started.

"Hm." Jane was on the edge of sleep. The recent activity, warmth, and softness of Maura, lulling her into semi-consciousness.

"Thank you."

Jane roused at that, and looked up into the eyes of her lover. "For what, Maur?"

"For everything. For being here."

Jane propped her elbow up, rested her head in hand, and peered down at the ME. "There's no place I'd rather be." She traced her finger down Maura's cheekbone.

Maura sighed, and her eyes softened. "I love you." Maura whispered.

Jane smiled broadly, and leaned down to kiss Maura. "Say it again."

Maura laughed, "I love you," she said a little louder.

"Again." Jane said after kissing Maura a second time.

Maura shook her head in amusement. She cupped Jane's cheek, and looked directly in her eyes. "I am completely in love with you, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane continued grinning and placed another sweet kiss to Maura's mouth. "You know, " Jane said, "Paddy was right."

Maura looked at Jane quizzically. "Right about what?"

"About you. About us. He said I just needed to give you time and you'd forgive me eventually."

"Well, it's hardly Aeronautics Jane, taking moments to process information are very common facets of human behavior."

Jane giggled. "I think you mean rocket science, Maur, and that's true, but the sperm donor does seem to know you a little bit."

"Hmm." Maura said, considering. "Well, there is still a lot we don't know about genetics, it's quite possible the sperm donor might have knowledge of me I am unaware of. But Jane, " Maura continued and shifted to press the length of her body against the other woman's, her mouth centimeters above Jane's, "please don't bring up my biological father in bed again. It's kind of ookie." Maura sealed Jane's lips with her own.

"Ookie? Really?" Jane said and returned the kiss. Maura nodded, and Jane smiled against her mouth. "Okay, deal," she said, and molded her body into Maura's. "And Maura," she said, pulling back ever so slightly to make eye contact with the ME, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The poem Bobby recites is a traditional Gaelic blessing. I can't take the credit for writing such perfection. Thanks again for reading, party people!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Title**: Song for Marcella

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Jane/Maura

**Spoilers**: Some references from many S1 and S2 episodes up to and including, "My Own Worst Enemy." The story is kind of AU from there.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. If I did, they'd be married and hanging out on Showtime;)

**A/N: Okay, this is truly the end of the road. Thank you all for your support! I can't wait to do this again. 55angel55, you are the best beta ever. Love ya, baby. I hope everyone enjoys this little nugget- the story ends much the same way as it began. **

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

_If you can stand by me like yesterday,_  
><em>I´ll find the strength to carry on,<em>  
><em>So let your spirit shine along the way,<em>  
><em>And our day will surely come.<em>

_-from Song for Marcella, by Bik McFarlane_

* * *

><p>"Two shots of Jameson's, please." Jane quickly added the two drinks to their usual Dirty Robber order. The server nodded and walked away.<p>

"Whiskey, Jane?" Maura's eyes lit up in amusement from across the booth. "Remember what happened the last time I drank whiskey with you?"

"You mean when you sobbed all over my shoulder and told me you loved me for the first time? How could I forget. It was a week ago, Maura." Jane said teasingly and gave her girlfriend a wink.

"Jane, I was very emotional. I needed your support." She said, smiling.

"I know, I know, I was just teasing. That was one of the best nights of my life."

"Oh, your charm is relentless." Maura mused.

"Yep. That's why you love me. So, how was lunch with Bobby?" Jane inquired.

"It was good. He is a fascinating man. He talked a lot about his father, and his early upbringing in Belfast. We also found out that we are both allergic to bee stings. It's an allergy often thought to be genetically inherited. Apparently, our grandfather had the allergy, too. I have never had a bee sting, but if I get one, the sting site will most likely swell uncontrollably and I could break out into a rash. It could also get very itchy and weepy." She finished, pulling a face.

Jane commented. "Hm. That sucks." Jane continued, considering this new information about her girlfriend. "But, how 'bout that," she mused. "Could there actually be a flaw in your otherwise impeccable body? Good thing it's so minor." Jane said, and smirked as she sipped the beer the server had recently set down in front of them.

Maura rolled her eyes, and picked up one shot glass. Jane picked up the other one and swirled the amber liquid.

"So. What should we toast to?" Jane asked.

Maura chewed her lip thoughtfully, contemplating her glass. "How about we toast to brave Irish hungerstrikers, a well solved case, and new beginnings." Maura emphasized the last item with a gentle lift of her eyebrows.

The meaning wasn't lost on Jane, and she smiled, dimples and all. "I'll drink to that."

Maura clinked her glass against Jane's and they both downed their shots in one gulp.

"Whew." Jane said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "that stung a little."

Maura, dignified as ever, gave a slight wince, and daintily sipped her white wine to cool the burn in her throat.

After a few moments of recovery, Maura spoke. "Did you know Siobhan Murphy was in court today?"

"Yeah," Jane answered. "Frost went to the hearing. She was found guilty on two counts of first degree murder, two counts of conspiracy to commit a crime, and one count of extortion. Even with her plea agreement, the woman is going away for a long time."

"Bobby is quite devastated. He still plans to visit her." Maura looked away wistfully.

"What?" Jane inquired, curious as to Maura's expression.

"It's just so sad. He loves her so much and won't leave her, even though she'll be in prison for the rest of their natural lives. It's tragic, really."

"Yeah, it's sad." Jane agreed. "But, he's a good man. And, you can't help who you love, no more than you can help who your family is." Jane gave Maura a meaningful look, and Maura nodded at her.

"Speaking of family," Jane continued, "Paddy call you yet?"

"No, not yet. It's very possible I may never hear from him."

"Aw, c'mon Maura. Doyle may be a lot of things, but he is a man of his word. He's also your father."

"Jane, he is not my father." Maura corrected, "We may meet for coffee, but he's still just the sperm donor."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Jane paused and studied her girlfriend quietly for a moment. "It's good you're giving him a chance, Maur. Although, do you know he called me mouthy? Can you believe that?"

Maura laughed at Jane's affronted tone of voice. "Well, you _can_ do some marvelous things with your mouth, so, I would have to say that I agree." Maura winked at Jane, and brought her wine glass to her lips.

"Maura!" Jane said, playful exasperation coloring her tone.

"What? You are an amazing lover, Jane. There is nothing wrong with acknowledging that. " Maura said, with a bit of awe.

Jane blushed furiously as she studied her beer bottle, picking at the label. So many things were easy about this new road they were on. But the seemless transition to intimacy still often caught one or both of them by surprise now and again.

"You're pretty good, too." Jane said shyly. "Incredible in fact." Jane raised her eyes to meet Maura's. Now it was the ME's turn to blush. "It's a wonder that we manage to get any work done." Jane said, her voice low and seductive.

"Yesterday in the morgue was just a fluke, Jane. I will definitely help us minimize our distractions in the future." Maura said in earnest. "I have had sexual relationships with colleagues in the past, and it's worked out just fine. Statistically speaking, we will have a greater chance of success if we arrange a schedule and-"

Jane's warm-glow bubble popped, and her face fell, as she took in Maura's words. Jane sighed. "Maura, please don't googlemouth our relationship to death." She leaned closer to the ME, so their faces were just inches apart over the table. "And I," Jane began talking out of the side of her mouth, "I don't think I need to tell you this, but what we have going on here," she emphasized by gesturing between them, "is so much more than a sexual relationship."

"I know, Jane." Maura said enthusiastically. "I just wanted to assure you that I can do this." Maura smiled, and continued, "After all, I am a very good catch." Maura finished, all charm and sweetness.

"Oh trust me, I know." Jane said, smiling brightly at her love. She leaned back in her seat again, a raked her eyes over Maura. "Auto mechanics, yoga instructors, predatory lesbians, FBI agents, cocky sergeants…they all can't hold a candle to you." Jane said.

Maura matched her smile. "I _am_ pretty remarkable."

"That you are." Jane laughed, "and modest, too."

Maura laughed with her, and then sobered as she fixed Jane with a serious look. "And you, Jane, are a phenomenal woman." She paused, making sure that Jane heard her. "I feel very fortunate to be your lover."

Jane was tickled at Maura's words. They were just so _Maura_. "Well, honey, I hate to tell you this, but it's not hard to be phenomenal with your track record."

At Maura's confused look, Jane continued and waved her beer around to emphasize her point. "I mean, first of all, I don't have a criminal record. That in itself makes me the best catch you've had in a long time."

Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane, in a mock scowl. "Not funny, Jane."

"I know, I'm sorry, that was just too easy." Jane said with a mirth that quickly turned serious. "Hey," she said, "How are you doing with that by the way?"

"With what?" Maura asked perplexed at the new direction of the conversation.

"You know, the whole Ian thing?" Jane asked.

Maura looked at Jane quizzically again, before she seriously considered the question. "Ian was...is…a very important part of my life, Jane. He opened me up to love, and showed me that someone could love me in return. "

Jane listened patiently, willing her heart not to deflate on the spot. She felt Maura had something to say, and wanted to let her share it.

"But," Maura paused before continuing, "He also showed me that I deserved more. Much more than he could give. I never knew what it meant to love someone, I mean, really and truly love someone, until you came sauntering into my life and into my heart like you owned it."

Jane felt a lump form in her throat, as Maura forged on. "And you do Jane," she said, and reached her hands across the table to clasp the brunette's. "You are the most wonderful, beautiful, brilliant person I have ever known." Maura's eyes became teary. "I am honored that you picked me and that we've made it here, to a relationship that means everything to me."

Jane blinked back her own tears, and cleared her throat. "You sure are getting better at the sweet talk, Dr. Isles." Jane wanted nothing more than to reach across the table a kiss her girlfriend to within an inch of her sanity. But they being were discreet, and still navigating the public affection thing. Instead, she did the next best thing.

"C'mon." Jane said, and squeezed Maura's hands, "let's get out of here."

Maura nodded, and stood up. Jane dropped some bills on the table and helped Maura with her coat. They exited the warmth of the bar and were met with the chill of a brisk Boston evening. They clasped their hands together and began to stroll at a leisurely pace down the sidewalk to Maura's car. Maura moved to clutch Jane's arm with both of hers, rested her cheek against Jane's shoulder, and peered up at her.

Maura studied the much beloved profile she'd come to know so well, and her breath momentarily clutched in her chest. "I love you, Jane," she said sweetly, as her brain came back to present.

Jane smiled, delighted by this newer, gushier side of Maura. "I love you, too, Maur." Jane said and kissed Maura's temple.

Maura squeezed Jane's arm, and then started giggling.

"What," Jane asked, looking down at Maura with affection.

"Nothing," Maura said, and giggled again. "Just… You're my Captain Janetastic." She said and broke out into a full-on laugh, "Remember?" she said.

"Mmm, yeah." Jane said.

"I like the sound of that. I think I might use it more often." Maura said, and considered the term. "Maybe I'll reserve it for more intimate situations," she added in faux seduction and waggled her eyebrows, laughing at the horrified look on Jane's face.

"Oh please don't," Jane responded, not hiding her amusement. She smiled brightly and held her girlfriend tighter against her, as they blissfully walked further into the night.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks again! Reviews are like Maura's peep toes- they warm the soul. :)**


End file.
